Vuela hacia el Edén
by EienKanon
Summary: Yuna vive en Atenas hace 3 años, va a una prestigiosa escuela de la capital helena, una vida normal, estabilidad emocional absoluta, hasta que se topa con alguien que cambia sus esquemas y a partir de ello conocerá a muchas más personas. ¿Será correspondida?
1. Chapter 1

_Vuela hacia el Edén_

_Capítulo 1_

Tenía que levantarsse temprano, muy temprano, había olvidado hacer su tarea el día anterior, entonces creyó conveniente programar su despertador a las 5 am, total, el trabajo era recolectar ideas principales.

Bajó las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina, sentía su garganta seca, quería apagar su sed y era hora de poder probar algo dulce. Abrió el refrigerador y sacó una lata de refresco sabor naranja, sabía que estaba mal tomar eso a esas horas, lo mejor sería un vaso de leche pero no quiso; saboreó el refresco, cerró la puerta del refrigerador, se dio la media vuelta y se dio cuenta de que su hermana estaba detrás de ella.

— ¡Pavline! ¿Quieres matarme del susto?

— ¿Qué haces a estas horas despierta y bebiendo refrescos? — Preguntó de manera inquisidora la chica.

— Olvidé hacer mi tarea, así que la haré ahora, antes de ir temprano a la escuela.

— Yuna ¿qué estuviste haciendo todo el día de ayer?

— Tenía prácticas ¡oye, yo no te pregunto porqué a veces regresas tarde del trabajo!

— Soy responsable de tu persona, no más drama. Ve, ve a hacer tu tarea, pero a las 6am quiero que desayunes como es debido ¿has oído?

— Si, ya te oí — Emprendió su marcha apresurada hacia su dormitorio.

Yuna Rostov vive hace 3 años en Grecia junto con su hermana Pavline, una contadora de 27 años que consiguió un buen empleo en la capital del pueblo heleno. Los padres no pudieron frenar a la pequeña Yuna de irse junto con su hermana, su hermana era como su mejor amiga y además le preocupaba el hecho de saber que estaría sola en otro país, fue así como terminó matriculada en una escuela céntrica de la ciudad y adaptándose.

— Tengo que terminar la maldita tarea... Me muero de sueño. — Solamente le quedaba encontrar cinco ideas principales más y su trabajo estaría terminado. Parecía como si sus ojos se quemaran por el cansancio, quería cerrarlos, así que pensó en cómo haría para dormir toda la mañana en clase. No era esa clase de alumna que se "iba de visita" al colegio, trataba de hacer siempre todo correctamente. Era considerada a veces como la cerebrito de su clase, aunque ella no prestaba mucha atención a ese detalle tan irrelevante. Sonó su teléfono móvil, eran las 5:45 am, lo mira sorprendida ¿quién llamaría a esa hora? — ¿Qué haces llamándome a estas horas, Kouga?

— _Lo bueno es que has contestado la llamada... ¡Yuna, debes de ayudarme! ¿había tarea para el día de hoy?_

— Por supuesto que sí, de hecho, la estoy terminando.

— _Olvídalo, no iré a clases hoy. _

— Ah ¿y qué le dirás a Saori?

— _La verdad. Lo único que me da un poco de miedo es que Tatsumi me tenga entre ceja y ceja toda la mañana. Cuando regreses del colegio dime que habrá para mañana. ¿Puedo contar contigo?_

— Sí, no te hagas drama. — Cuelga la llamada y se dirige a tomar su desayuno, tal como se lo prometió a Pavline.

A final de cuentas, el amigo de Yuna no tuvo el valor suficiente como para decirle a su madrina que no iría a la escuela y le rogó a su amiga que se encontraran temprano para que por lo menos lo ayudara con la tarea.

Llega corriendo al colegio, un hermoso edificio, inspirado en la arquitectura neoclásica, con su jardín frontal... el colegio θεοτοκος (Madre de Dios) era, quizás, el más bello de toda Atenas.

Kouga había quedado con ella en que se encontrarían en el salón de clases, así que emprendió su camino hacia el segundo piso, al cual había que llegar tomando una escalera de mármol en forma de caracól. Cuando por fin estaba llegando y dobla a la izquierda para ir a su salón, la joven Yuna se lleva algo por delante... alguien: sintió un aroma a sándalo con leves notas de menta, era algo verdaderamente atrapante; un muro no tendría ese aroma, ni una niña tampoco. Alza su mirada para ver a quién se había llevado por delante, con lo primero que se encontró fue con un par de ojos turquesas.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 2_**

Esos ojos turquesas no eran la única carta de presentación al parecer, Yuna exploró con rapidez un poco más y vio el rostro serio de una

persona a quien siempre ha visto distante, ese chico, Eden Andreatos, un chico de dos niveles más arriba que ella, popular pero a la vez

solitario, algo contradictorio.

— Discúlpame, estaba un poco apurada y... — Yuna se pone de pie apropiadamente

— Que tu apuro no te haga cometer descuidos la próxima vez. — El chico la suelta y se retira sin mirarla dejándola a Yuna sola en el pasillo.

— Arrrgg! ¿Porqué tiene que tener ese carácter tan horrendo? — Cuestionó pisando dos veces el piso con el pié derecho.

No sabía porqué la arrabió tanto el asunto, sabía que ese tal Eden tenía mala fama de no ser amable y ser todo un príncipe de los hielos. Aún

así había quedado un poco descolocada al ser el primer contacto que tenía con él. Nunca pretendió acercarse ni menos que menos ser su

amiga, era algo como que veía imposible, sus compañeras de clase nunca perdían la esperanza en convertirse en la novia o en la "amiga con

derechos" de Eden Andreatos, sería como un sueño hecho realidad, Yuna lo veía tan superfluo y de tan mal gusto que sabía que tenía cosas

mejores en las que encargarse.

— No me digas nada, amiga: te quedaste dormida ¿verdad?. Lo sé, lo sé: para ti no es importante la tarea de tu amigo y por eso te la das de

holgazana para llegar tarde hasta aquí ¿no es así?.

— No comprendo porqué me acusas así, Kouga, he llegado con 5 minútos de retraso. — Acerca una silla al pupitre donde se ubicaba su amigo

— No sabes lo que me ha pasado: cuando estaba llegando me topé con Andreatos.

— ¿El sujeto de la preparatoria? — Preguntó con expresión despectiva mientras habría su libro de teoría.

— El mismo. — Respondió Yuna dando un suspiro de cansancio.

— ¿Qué hacía dando vueltas por aquí? Ellos están en otra ala del establecimiento.

— Quizás tendrá una hermana por aquí.

— No, según me contaron algunos chicos, él solamente tiene una hermana o hermanastra, no recuerdo bien la historia (ni me interesa), que es

mayor que él y que se graduó hace unos años de aquí. Así que, imposible.— Dirige su mirada en forma pícara a Yuna — ¿Eso fue lo que te

retrasó 5 minútos? ¿Y ahora qué? Seguramente Andreatos estará probando suerte con las niñas del secundario, ya que su carácter es tan frío,

quizás las de su clase no le den artículo y quiera aprovecharse de criaturas inocentes como tuuuuuuú — Dijo emulando una voz fantasmal y

moviendo sus dedos—

— ¡Ya! No, no es eso. Solamente me he topado con él y me parece completamente desagradable. Ni yo, ni ninguna chica del secundario le

daríamos artículo.

— Habla por ti, amiga, que nuestras compañeras no piensan como tú. Olvidemos a ese amargo y, por favor, ayúdame con mi tarea.

Kouga Kido, era uno de los mejores amigos de Yuna, fue una amistad instantánea, él había llegado al colegio una semana luego de empezar

las clases aquél año en el que Yuna comenzaba sus estudios secundarios en θεοτοκος, en aquél entonces Kouga acababa de mudarse a

Atenas con su tía y madrina Saori Kido, con quien había vivido ya en la isla de Creta luego de que los padres del chico murieran en una

tragedia ocurrida en una línea subterránea de Tokio. Yuna lo había visto tan solo aquél día en el que pisaba el θεοτοκος que decidió hablarle y

congeniaron al instante, desde aquél momento siempre se contaban secretos, eran aliados y ella debía actuar como una niñera dentro de la

escuela para que su amigo no termine en líos. Al ser una persona tan agradable, Kouga detestaba a personas como Eden Andreatos, que se

creían exclusivas y por lo tanto era su deporte favorito el ignorar el mundo circundante, él tampoco había cruzado palabras con el chico, pero

tenía el pálpito de que no era muy "buena gente".

Había pasado media mañana, y como se lo había propuesto, Yuna durmió largas horas en clase, no le importó ser descubierta por los

profesores, sentía mucho sueño aunque se dio cuenta que en el momento que se había topado con el chico todos sus sentidos fueron puestos

en guardia y la bronca que le causó que el chico no haya sido amable con ella le dio un poco de fuerzas para poder ayudar a su amigo con la

tarea. _¿Qué habrá estado haciendo por aquí?_, se preguntó la joven, por un momento se sintió como una vieja chismosa, pero al no tener nada

que hacer, pensó que justamente del ocio le surgió tal curiosidad.

La hora del almuerzo había llegado, siempre se reunía con sus compañeras Komachi y Arnè para almorzar, a veces lo tenían como "invitado

especial" a Kouga, pero él logró hacer amistad con dos chicos de la clase, Souma y Ryuho, y también con otro chico de la otra sección, Haruto.

Kouga creía que no era bueno meterse en charlas de mujeres, entonces le daba aquella libertad a su amiga: la hora del almuerzo "los chicas

con las chicas, los chicos con los chicos". Pero este día fue distinto, porque misteriosamente Kouga decidió traer a sus amigos consigo para

almorzar con ellas.

— Cuando se terminen los exámenes podremos festejar.

— Te veo entusiasmado, Souma — dijo Arnè

— Obviamente ¡se viene el baile clásico de la escuela! — contestó con expresión risueña

— ¿No era que te parecía un evento muy anticuado y pomposo? — Cuestionó Ryuho

— ¿Y eso qué importa? Podremos coquetear con las señoritas. — rió pícaramente

— Te pediríamos que no lo intentes con nosotras — respondió Yuna terminante.

— No, con ustedes no intentaré, son caso perdido — Todos echaron a reír con el chiste de Souma.

— Bien, quizás te alegre saber que probablemente tendrás una más para probar suerte unos días antes del evento.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Haruto? — preguntaron todos a la vez.

— Sucede que escuché por accidente — y al decir esta última palabra balanceó sus ojos de un lado a otro— que alguien nuevo se regocijará

andando por los jardines de nuestra escuela muy pronto, lo que no sé es si es una chica o un chico.

— ¡Ay, Haruto! — exclamó Souma — Si harás como agente, hazlo bien. — Todos volvieron a reír.

— Si es una chica, me tendrás que pagar el almuerzo por una semana.

— ¿Y porqué debería hacerlo? — preguntó desafiante el chico.

— Porque tú sabes que mis predicciones nunca fallan y te has burlado de ella ahora mismo — se acomodó las gafas y Souma tragó saliva.

— De acuerdo, si es una niña te pagaré el almuerzo por una semana entera.

— ¡Cómo adoro esto! — Haruto se acostó en el césped para contemplar el cielo.

— ¿A quién escuchaste decir ese dato, Haruto? — Preguntó Kouga

— A titular de mi clase, así que dentro de poco, muchachos, compañera nueva.

— ¡Ya, deja de darlo por hecho! — chilló Souma y los chicos siguieron riéndose.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 3_**

— El baile del colegio, será todo un éxito.

— ¿Tú también estás entusiasmado con eso, Kouga? — preguntó Yuna.

— Lo que sucede es que me divierte verlo a Souma coquetear, nada más. — Guarda todas sus cosas en su mochila y se pone de pie. — Debo irme, Yuna, tengo práctica de fútbol ¡hoy será mi día! Los de la división de Haruto nos vienen ganando desde hace más de 1 semana, debemos romper con esa mala suerte. Te veo mañana. — Salió corriendo. Yuna quedó sola en el aula, todos se habían ido a sus respectivas prácticas. Ella había pedido 1 mes para poder ver en qué club se apuntaba, ya que el club de astronomía comenzaba a partir de la preparatoria, nada le llamaba la atención de las actividades de la secundaria.

— Supongo que es hora de ir regresando a casa. — Su voz hacía eco en el aula vacía, el sol seguía radiante, tenía la fortuna de estar en su hogar para cuando el sol se ocultara, a diferencia de los otros chicos que recién saldrían del establecimiento educativo en aquél momento. Procedió a juntar sus cosas, guardarlas de manera ordenada en su bolso y enprender su marcha a casa.

Fue una mañana rara, debido al cansancio por haberse levantado tan temprano y dormir en mala postura todas las clases, fue una mañana en vano y una tarde llena de sopor. Bajaba las escaleras para abandonar el ala correspondiente, mientras lo hacía, logró ver una cabeza con cabellos verdes agua, no empezó a gustarle la idea de que tendría que decir _"permiso"_ justamente a esa persona, si el pedir disculpas no fue bueno, se imaginaba que el pedir permiso sería como insultarlo. No comprendía qué diablos hacía sentado allí, si es que era la persona que ella creía que era, si no era él no habría problema, y de hecho pensaba que estaba loca por considerarlo a él como la primera probabilidad, se alegró al saber que quizás no sería él pero ese alivio se le esfumó en el momento en que el aroma a sándalo mentolado empezaba a invadir su naríz y su memoria olfativa empezaba a activarse.

Antes de que él se "indignara" por el "atrevimiento" de ella, pensó que lo mejor sería "indignarse" ella primero y de esa manera ya la balanza estaría equilibrada. Sus pasos se iban acercando y cualquier persona los escucharía, pero ese sujeto no se percataba de ello, eso más causó molestias en el genio de Yuna que no pudo evitar ser altanera:

— Estás en mi camino, Andreatos — dijo sin hesitar y logró ver cómo éste giró su cabeza para poder verla, Yuna lo miró a los ojos y no le quedó otra que dejarla pasar.

Oh si. Se sentía gloriosa al haber hecho eso, nunca fue descortés con nadie pero este muchachito pedante fue lo que la sacó de quicio pero por poco. De hecho, ese invasivo aroma a sándalo con mentas ya la enfurecía. ¿Porqué tanto rencor? No era necesario, pero detestaba a los altaneros. Raro... ella acababa de serlo, aunque simplemente haya sido una actuación.

Llegó a su casa y para su sorpresa se encontró con Pavline, quien estaba tomando un café, sus zapatos de tacón habían quedado al pie de la escalera que llevaba a sus dormitorios, movía de un lado a otro sus pies ahora color oscuros por sus medias pero que translucían su nívea piel.

— No te esperaba tan temprano en casa, hermana.

— Hoy fue un buen día en el trabajo. — contesta animada.

— ¿Un ascenso?

— Jaja, no, el simple hecho de que nos dejen salir temprano ya hace a un día de trabajo como bueno. ¡Ah! Y por cierto, tengo una nueva compañera. Es jovencita pero por lo visto es muy eficaz, eso es lo que importa ¿verdad?

— ¿Has hablado con ella?

— Todavía no, es un poco reservada, pero eso no importa. Si vieras, es una modelo de lo guapa que es. Lo sorprendente es que ya entró como contratada tan joven, no sé quién la habrá recomendado pero de que tiene buenos contactos seguramente sí. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tu tarea? ¿Valió la pena madrugar?

— Si, siempre vale la pena madrugar — se sirve un poco de su jugo favorito de naranja y frutillas y toma asiento de frente a su hermana — Estoy aburrida de no tener nada que hacer luego de las clases. Ningún club me llama la atención, pero tampoco quiero terminar limpiando el salón a causa de no tener ninguna actividad. Si solamente me dejaran entrar al club de astronomía.

— Pero ¿no habías dicho que ese club es de la preparatoria?

— De hecho sí, lo es. Pero todos los clubes de la secundaria son aburridos. Supongo que mientras tanto veré qué atuendo llevo al baile de la escuela. Tengo que empezar a buscar las telas y demás cosas para ello.

— ¿Con quién irás?

— Hermana, me extraña que me preguntes eso. — Pavline la mira sorprendida e intrigada al mismo tiempo — Iré con todo mi grupo de amigos, somos muchos, no necesito pareja, eso no tiene sentido.

— Si tú lo dices, hermanita. Ya sabes, si necesitas algo, solo dímelo.

* * *

Caminó un par de metros hasta llegar al fondo del parque trasero del campus, en aquél lugar había un depósito, allí se guardaban estatuas gastadas o rotas, planteros, elementos de limpieza, carteles viejos, de todo lo que uno pueda imaginarse; el aroma a los años que fueron alguna vez se alojaban allí. Abrió la puerta que hacía un chirrido fantasmagórico y entró en aquél lugar.

— No eres de venir aquí, señorito. — se escucha una voz que proviene del fondo del depósito, la luz de una de las pequeñas ventanas apenas ilumina su rostro.

— ¿Me has conseguido ese nombre?

— Era un nombre muy fácil. No te cobraré nada, no fue una empresa difícil.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo 4_**

Terminaron de entregar los exámenes, había sido una tarde extensa, dos horas ininterrumpidas de evaluación. En el θεοτοκος el latín era una materia obligatoria y si bien era un establecimiento griego, estaban decididos a lograr resultados maravillosos con sus alumnos al egresar, por lo que el latín tuvo que ser un _must_ para todos. No estaban excentas las críticas de los alumnos a espaldas de las autoridades, muchos alumnos perdían sus vacaciones por haber fracasado en el cursado de la materia y terminaban sacrificando sus vacaciones de verano en clases de apoyo.

Souma y Kouga siempre le tenían una "envidia sana" a Ryuho ya que siempre entregaba primero sus exámenes y podía ir a pasear por el jardín o los pasillos, Yuna siempre lo secundaba. Esta vez, Kouga entregó en tercer lugar su examen y se retiró feliz. La razón por tanta rapidez era debido a que su madrina le impartía clases de latín, muy pocos sabían acerca de ella, solamente era conocida por su belleza infinita y su acaudalada condición (cosa que en Kouga no se notaba, era un chico tan sencillo que podría pasar desapercibido eternamente), pero al parecer, no sólo la belleza y la fortuna estaban del lado de la joven madrina sino también la inteligencia.

— ¡No me gusta esto! — protesta Kouga, sentado en el piso, recostado por la puerta de entrada del aula.

— ¿Porqué protestas? No te ha costado nada — le espetó Ryuho.

— No es necesario aprender tantos idiomas. Yo estoy harto de ellos. Sé hablar tres, si te pones a pensar — empieza a enumerar con sus deditos — Mi lengua madre es el japonés, pero tuve que aprender griego para poder venir a instalarme aquí y también sé hablar inglés porque toooodos — mientras extiende sus brazos y hace una pantomima como si fuera de gran importancia — lo hablan y porque es el idioma internacional y blablablabla. Estoy saturado.

— Por lo menos no estás todo el verano tratando de entenderla y aprobarla — Dice Yuna en tono reflexivo.

— Eso es verdad, pero estoy saturado. Ahora, todo lo que quiero es un refresco. — y mira sonriéndole a Yuna.

— Ahhhh — suspira y se encoge de hombros — Y tú, Ryuho ¿querrás que vaya a comprar algo por ti?

— ¡Qué amable eres! Pero te acompañaré — sonríe

— No, no hay problema, sé que quieren esperarlo a Souma, además, yo quiero estirar un poco las piernas y comprar algo que sea sabor frutillas, tengo ese antojo. — Ambos le dan su dinero a la chica — Bien, no me tardo, ahora regreso, iré al bar.

A veces le molestaba que su salón quedase tan lejos del bar. Para llegar al elegante bar del colegio había que salir del ala del secundario e ir hacia el centro del gran jardín (el principal), allí se levantaba una hermosa construcción que parecía una casa de cristal, con 4 pantallas lcd (cada una en una esquina), por cada lado un puesto (4 puestos en total): el de panadería y pastelería, el de golosinas, el de cafetería y el de comida rápida ("chatarra" lo llamaban algunos porque vendían hamburguesas, frituras, entre otras cosas). Afuera del bar se ubicaban muchas mesas en las galerías de la bella construcción, súmamente cómodo. De modo que Yuna tenía que emprender un camino largo y más con el cansancio que sentía, pero el consumir un jugo de frutilla sería su alivio, le fascinaban las frutas, pero su predilecta eran las frutillas sin lugar a dudas, todo lo que tenga aroma a aquél fruto la volvía loca. Mientras que colocaba la lata en la bolsa de papel madera, eligió el agua mineral para Ryuho y la bebida gaseosa de Kouga; fue hacia la panadería y compró unos panecillos de queso, sabía que los chicos estarían contentos. Al salir del bar logra ver que alguien viene en dirección frontal a ella, era él, otra vez, ya pensaba que estaba siendo víctima de una broma televisiva, que los cómplices eran sus amigos y todo para burlarse de ella; pero eso sucedería en un universo paralelo, ya que sus amigos no le tenían mucha estima a este señorito. Se acordó de que tenía que indignarse, eso, indignarse antes de que él lo hiciera así que nuevamente saldría espantada aquella criatura angelada de mal humor.

Pretendió hacer como que no lo veía mientras se aproximaba a su presencia y pronto volvería a alejarse, ocupó sus pensamientos en el super jugo de frutilla que estaba por saborear dentro de unos minutos y que tenía que llegar rápido así no se iba el frescor del refrigerador. La empezaba a inquietar hasta el mismo sonido de sus pasos, ah, eso sí que era un problema. Lo había logrado, lo pasó, diez centímetros ya llevaba pasándolo y dándole la espalda, no tuvo que mover sus cuerdas vocales, ella no las movió, pero él sí y su mano que sujetó la de ella, quien se asustó, quedó muda...

— Contigo quería intercambiar palabras, Yuna... — ella no dijo nada, estaba muda — Yuna Rostov ¿estoy en lo correcto? — Más se asustaba ¿cómo iba a saber su nombre? Nunca se hablaron, nunca nada, más que encuentros accidentales y torpes. No se atrevió a voltear para verlo, no, no quería ¿para qué? ¿qué quería? ¿qué hacía por el bar? ¿porqué se preguntaba tantas cosas? ¿qué le importaba?

— Sí, estás en lo correcto. — No le quedó otra que voltear a mirarlo a la cara. Recién había empezado a sentir el aroma, aquél aroma que lo caracterizaba. — Sándalo... ¿verdad?

— ¿Cómo?

— Tu perfume... — esquivó la mirada al darse cuenta de que Eden estaba un poco descolocado con aquella observación que había hecho.

— Tienes buen olfato. — El viento acarició las hojas de los árboles, el silencio más ese moviento solemne del viento cortó la conversación, naturaleza pura durante cinco segundos que fueron devueltos a la realidad al crujir la bolsa de papel madera que Yuna llevaba en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Porqué me has llamado? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

— A veces las preguntas son contestadas con otras preguntas. — Lo dijo y miró hacia un costado también.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Quieres ser mi acompañante en el baile clásico de la escuela? — en sus ojos se notaba su orgullo manchado por pintitas de vergüenza.

— Ah no, esto es muy raro... — Eden se sorprendió y la miró — Medio alumnado femenino de la secundaria y otra parte de la preparatoria se bajarían las bragas por ti ¿y vienes a pedírmelo justamente a mí? — Lo mira fijamente y lo toma de su corbata — ¡No me vengas con que una pregunta es respondida con otra, quiero una respuesta, Andreatos! — Eden se suelta brúscamente de ella y la mira agresivamente

— Odio que me inviten, prefiero invitar yo. — Se imaginaba a Eden recibiendo cada 5 minutos invitaciones verbales directas, escritas, virtuales, de todo tipo para el baile... seguramente habrá sido un poco molesto. Rió un poco y luego se compuso.

— Comprendo...

— Entonces ¿aceptas?

— Si, acepto, pero solamente te aclaro que nos encontraremos allí, yo iré con mi grupo de amigos.

— Si, no hay drama con ello. Bien, te veré en la puerta entonces ese día, a las 9:30 pm, ¿trato hecho?

— Hecho. — Yuna sonrió y volvió a emprender su marcha hacia su aula... los refrescos ya estaban dejando de ser "refrescos"...


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capítulo 5_**

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿qué clase de propuesta era esa? Los veía a todos tan preocupados por su examen de Latín que prefirió callarlo, iba a ser lo mejor. Se imaginaba que si se les contaba iba a ser catastrófico por el simple hecho de que era algo fuera de lo común... y porque el chisme iba a correr gracias a Souma, eso lo deba por seguro. No tenía ganas de que la mitad del θεοτοκος la acosara contínuamente hasta el día del baile, además faltaban dos semanas, en dos semanas podría suceder cualquier cosa.

Aunque haya aceptado la propuesta de Eden, la cual la encontró comprensible desde un punto de vista, de todas formas se sentía rara, ese tipo no le agradaba y acababa de hacerle un favor, algo andaba mal.

* * *

Siempre consideró un privilegio el haber conseguido empleo en un buffet en Atenas, no se sentía tan sola, ya que eran muchos, tanto contadores como abogados eran necesarios en este lugar y eran bien pagos. Nunca se había peleado con nadie, la gente griega era mucho más cálida que la rusa, por eso tanto ella como su hermanita se sentían a gusto.

El buffet de abogados de la empresa para la que trabajaba estaba en el segundo piso de un edificio de diez pisos; tanto contadores como abogados eran supervisados por dos jefes de planta (cada uno de la rama correspondiente). A Pavline se le hacía más divertido el hecho de liquidar sueldos a que el trabajo de un abogado de estar vagando la mitad del día yendo a tribunales o al poder judicial.

Dando un portazo en la puerta de acceso al buffet entra una chica de cabellos largos color rosa, su cara no era la mejor, llevaba un maletín el cual parecía estar sobrecargado de papeles. Su rostro estaba sonrosado y sus ojos algo cristalizados, su respiración era agitada, trató de recomponerse avanzó hacia la división de abogacía; la joven rusa, quien estaba hablando con una de las recepcionistas se quedó mirándola sorprendida, dejó en pausa su charla con su interlocutora y decidió acercarse a la joven antes de que vaya a su escritorio.

— Oye ¿estás bien? — la chica la miró de forma extraña, se podía ver que sus ojos estaban rojos

— No me pasa nada, solamente estoy cansada — lo dijo con un poco de desdén

— Sé que eres nueva y sé que eres eficiente...

— ¿Qué puede opinar una contadora de una abogada? No tenemos nada en común...

— Solamente quiero que me cuentes qué es lo que te pasa, nada más. Tan malo no puede ser.

— De hecho, creo que no es nada malo, simplemente que hoy no pude terminar de hacer firmar varios papeles, fue un día muy duro, que tengo que estar de aquí para allá, eso es todo, me hace sentir impotente.

— Ya te acostumbrarás — La chica la miró y de a poco se le fue iluminando el rostro con una expresión animada.

— Sonia... — Pavline y la chica se voltearon al ver al abogado en jefe — Ve a mi despacho, quiero ver un poco cómo te ha ido hoy con los papeles.

— Si, enseguida. — El rostro de Sonia se compuso y avanzó sin mirar a Pavline, pasó al lado de su jefe y no lo miró.

— No quería distraerla, Dr. Crux, es sólo que la vi un poco afligida y agotada— se excusó Pavline.

— Sí, lo sé, Pavline. Sonia es nueva y está aprendiendo de a poco, aunque peca de soberbia, porque cree que todo tendría que resultar como ella quisiera, pero la vida no es así. Trato de ser un buen jefe con ella, mi paciencia tiene un límite.

— Seguramente, doctor. Espero que tenga suerte con ella, parece es muy eficiente.

— Es eficiente mas es una malcriada. ¿Sabías que viene de una familia acaudalada?

— No, no lo sabía, de hecho, gracias a usted me acabo de enterar cómo se llama.

— Su padre es dueño de una empresa algodonera, son los que más exportan en todo el país. Si te pones a pensar, esta chica podría trabajar en la empresa de su padre, sin embargo quiere trabajar aquí, un lugar que no tiene nada que ver con el rubro del padre y por supuesto, alejada.

— Quizás quiera demostrar independencia, doctor.

— Puede ser, bien, iré a ver cómo le fue. Gracias por escucharme, Pavline, eres un encanto para ser contadora — los dos rieron y él se marchó a su despacho.

El doctor Kazuma Crux era el abogado en jefe del departamento jurídico, un hombre que para ser jefe era demasiado carismático y comprensivo. Tenía la idea de que a los nuevos empleados había que marcarles el camino, si no llegaban a entender y rebelarse luego de un largo tiempo merecían ser despedidos. Siempre brindaba la oportunidad a los nuevos y los ayudaba, pero casos como el de Sonia lo sacaban de quicio, algo que quizás Pavline logró verlo al instante.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

Los días siguieron transcurriendo, las clases seguían siendo las mismas y los exámenes iban terminando. Su vida escolar no era muy emocionante que digamos, no tenía amigos, ni siquiera compañeros con los que compartir un refresco, una charla, una sonrisa, nada; lo que sí sabía era que adonde iba se topaba con alguna mirada emocionada de las alumnas del colegio. No sabía desde cuando se propuso no tener a nadie a su lado, no sabía si realmente se lo propuso. Lo único que sabía es que siempre estaba solo, no le aburría pero sin fijar la mirada, en silencio, distante, envidiaba lo que odiaba: esos grupitos de gente riendo contínuamente.

Cuando surgió el asunto del baile no podía salir al break tranquilamente porque al regresar se encontraba con diez cartitas de muchachas de su clase o de otras que se infiltraban en el aula para dejárselas invitándolo. Esta conducta constante por parte de las chicas lo desquiciaba así que decidió darles una reprimenda invitando a la persona menos esperada y quizás la que menos le causara sensación alguna. Aquella mañana en la que Yuna se lo había llevado por delante fue el momento exacto para darse cuenta de que sería buena idea invitar a una chica así, tranquila, respetuosa; pero cuando ella le demandó el paso eso fue más inesperado, el reto le gustó y por ello se tomó la molestia de averiguar su nombre, mover un par de contactos no le costaría, Yuna Rostov no era como algunas alumnas del θεοτοκος que se sentían a la venta, mostraban sus encantos y presumían el hecho de que iban más allá de los _basic skills_, era tan neutral que pasaría desapercibida y a la vez sería el golpe más bajo para todas esas muchachas que lo invitaban: — _No hay cosa más hiriente que elegir al más insignificante entre tantos reyes._

Otro almuerzo tranquilo, pensaba en dirigirse a una de las azoteas del colegio. Caminó despacio, sin prisa, iba contra la corriente, todos salían al parque o se iban al bar y él quería seguir solo. Escuchó que un barullo se volvía cada vez más cercano a sus oídos, ah, ahí estaba, ese muchachito de cabellos rojos, siempre riéndose, haciendo comentarios tontos; ya lo tenía fichado como el _amigo tonto de Rostov_, iba charlando con otro chico, al cruzarlo dirigió su mirada a él, por un momento su sonrisa fue interrumpida pero luego de pasarlo volvió a la normalidad. — _¿Y a éste qué le pasa?— _pensó Eden para sus adentros, todo era a la inversa: todos lo pasaban al lado y sonreían (aunque él nunca devolvía la gentileza) pero éste chico lo pasó sonriéndo pero al verlo no le agradó. A pesar de que le parecía un tonto reconoció de que no pecó de hipócrita, por lo menos le ha dejado de manifiesto que no lo tragaba... ya eran dos entonces.

Al llegar a su casa fue a recostarse unos minutos en su cama. Estaba aburrido, quizás el no tener amigos era lo que le hacía tener una vida aburrida. Aunque su padre lo instruía para que empiece a interesarse por los negocios familiares, eso no era divertido. Recordaba que cuando era pequeño tuvo una sola amistad pero que luego se habían separado porque él se había mudado a Atenas. Él había nacido en Italia y vivió allí hasta los seis años, hasta que su padre decidió que era pertinente trasladar su empresa a la capital helena, además su padre era griego, el cambio no sería terrible.

— ¿Estás pensativo hoy también, Eden? — se escuchó una voz desde la puerta de la alcoba.

— Hermana... — vio que su hermana se sentó en la orilla de su cama y se sacaba sus zapatos de tacón — Has regresado temprano de tu trabajo.

— Fue un día estresante, pero me estoy adaptando, no te preocupes.

— Deberías trabajar con papá y dejar de ser una esclava para otros.

— Quiero abrirme paso por mi cuenta, Eden. Cuando madure laboralmente será el momento para volver al lado de nuestro padre.

— Siempre tan valiente, Sonia.

— Será la época del año — rió un poco — Hablando de época... ¿qué no se acerca el baile clásico del θεοτοκος?

— Ah, sí. Ni me lo recuerdes. — se da la vuelta y se queda boca abajo con su almohada.

— ¿No tienes pareja?

— Si la tengo.

— ¡Oh! ¿Y quién es la afortunada?

— Una chica común y corriente, sin pena ni gloria. — Volvió a darse la vuelta y miró al techo.

— ¿Ella te invitó?

— Sobre mi cadáver. La invité yo.

— ¡Qué pena! El otro día me topé con la hija del alcalde y me había expresado sus deseos de ir contigo al baile.

— No estoy interesado en zorras con dinero. Por eso mismo elegí una muchacha corriente.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

— No importa su nombre, lo que importa es que cumpla la función de acompañarme al baile ¿no te parece?

— Eres frío con las mujeres. No sé a quién culpar por ello, pero no recuerdo que te hayas llevado bien con ninguna chica excepto conmigo y con Medea-digo mamá.

— Las mujeres deben ser ángeles en la tierra, pero con el tiempo me demuestran sin conocerlas, solamente observando, que son unos demonios cuando se lo proponen... no por nada decimos que ustedes son la perdición. — Sonia toma un almohadón y lo golpea y comienzan a reírse.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

— ¡Cuanta gente! Vinieron más pomposamente que el año pasado. — Dijo Souma mirando a su alrededor

— Por eso se lo llama El Baile Clásico, Souma, todos vienen engalanados y si así lo quieren, con antifaces. — Lo ilustra Haruto

— ¿Dónde está Yuna? — Pregunta Kouga

— Seguramente habrá ido a buscar a las chicas. — dice Ryuho acomodándose la corbata. Luego, escucharon a lo lejos unos pasos apresurados, se presentó ante ellos una hermosa figura destellando con un verde inglés, las puntas de sus cabellos dorados estaban rizadas, sus mejillas parecían como si la misma Aurora, hija de la mañana, las hubiera sonrosado con sus mismos dedos rosados.

— Sepan disculparme, chicos, en un momento llegarán Arnè y Komachi — mira su reloj el cual marcaba las 9:27 pm — yo tendré que volver a ausentarme en unos momentos...

— ¿Porqué? No me digas que tu sí conseguiste una pareja de verdad... — pregunta Kouga

— Digamos que yo no conseguí nada, simplemente me invitaron y acepté como un gesto de caridad...

— ¿De caridad?— Se sorprende irónicamente Souma — ¿Desde cuándo aceptas invitaciones de desconocidos por simple acto de caridad?

— La conozco a esa persona y solamente le haré el favor hoy, nada más. Pero estaré con ustedes también, amigos.

— ¿Y quién es? — pregunta Kouga

— Creo que ustedes no lo conocen, pero yo si, y con eso es suficiente ¿verdad? — Yuna empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, no quería contarles a sus amigos que había aceptado una invitación por parte de Eden. Miró su reloj nuevamente y marcaron las 9:32 pm, dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta de entrada, vio que alguien de cabellos verde agua estaba de pie, mas no pudo ver su rostro al parecer la gente obstruía la vista de la joven, pero al pasar la hora fijada sabía que era él. — Bueno, nos vemos más tarde.

— Esto es muy raro... — observó Haruto y el resto de los chicos asintieron.

Cuando llegó a aquella persona, sin lugar a dudas era Eden, solamente que tenía un antifaz puesto ¿porqué? ¿acaso no querría que los demás lo vieran asistiendo al baile? Mejor para ella, de esa manera daría menos explicaciones.

— Discúlpame por tardar, yo...

— Llevas 4 minutos de retraso, Rostov, pensaba que eras más... — cuando iba a seguir sermoneándola por su tardanza se detuvo a mirar cómo venía ataviada, estaba demasiado óptima, más de lo que había imaginado — bueno, no importa, ya estás aquí.

— Bien, ya estoy aquí ¿y ahora? Tú decides qué hacer.

— Entremos, no quiero que todos nos observen si llegamos a entrar por último. Préndete de mi brazo.

— ¿Seguro? No tienes porqué ser tan galante, está bien así.

— Apresúrate... — vuelve a enseñarle un poco su brazo.

— Ya-ya entendí — la chica tomó a Eden del brazo. Otra vez, ese aroma a sándalo mentolado, se siente perturbada, ese aroma la perturba. Entran al salón de baile, lleno de vestidos lujosos, Yuna se sentía aliviada al dejar que su hermana haya gastado un poco de su sueldo en un vestido como el que llevaba puesto, ella tenía en mente ir un poco más sencilla pero Pavline no iba a permitirlo. Dejó de mirar las vestimentas de las chicas para mirar de reojo la de su acompañante: nunca lo había visto vestir con colores oscuros; llevaba un traje negro, aunque por coincidencia llevaba un antifaz del mismo color del vestido de ella, los pasos de Eden eran seguros que cada pisada que daba con esos zapatos bien lustrados hacían voltear a todos. No le habrá gustado la exposición desde siempre, así que seguramente siempre habrá llevado máscara a los bailes, por eso quizás nunca lo había visto.

La música sonaba alegremente, todos bailaban, luego de varios minutos, Yuna logró encontrar con la vista a Kouga, que estaba bailando alocadamente con Souma, ellos siempre tan graciosos, no le extrañó ver a Haruto charlando con varias chicas a la vez, por su lado Ryuho era acosado por chicas de cursos superiores.

— Vaya que tus amigos sí que saben hacer el ridículo — dijo Eden seriamente

— Ellos saben divertirse, no sé si tú sabes cómo. — Remató ella tajante

— La diversión siempre está entre esa línea delgada entre lo gracioso y lo ridículo...

— Por eso seguramente no bailas ¿verdad? — preguntó Yuna con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— No me gustan las danzas desenfrenadas ¿a ti sí? ¿Te agrada lo desenfrenado?

— ¿Ah? Claro no que no. — Se puso colorada, no sabía porqué, pero fue más de la cuenta.

— Bien, entonces es mejor que nos quedemos aquí. ¿Quieres que te traiga alguna bedida en especial? ¿Alguna que contenga frutilla? — Yuna se sorprendió ante esa pregunta por parte de Eden.

— ¿Porqué frutilla en especial?

— El otro día vi que cargabas una lata con jugo de frutilla ¿era tuya, cierto?

— Si... — estaba atónita

— Perfecto, iré por unas bebidas. No te muevas, porque sino tendré que buscarte por todo el salón y no quiero hacerlo. — se dio la media vuelta y se perdió entre la gente. Detrás de ese ser tan amargado estaba latente esa persona cortés, amable, no quería fiarse de todos modos.

— ¡Aquí estabas! ¡Te estábamos buscando! — grita Souma en medio de la gente

— ¿Y tu acompañante? ¿Dónde está? — Pregunta Kouga

— Se fue a buscar unos refrescos. Ustedes no la están pasando nada mal por lo que pude ver.

— Ven a bailar con nosotros, Yuna, no seas aburrida. — le ruega Souma

— Le prometi a E-, le prometí que no me movería de aquí así él me encontraría con facilidad entre la gente.

— Bueno, te acompañaremos mientras — festejó Kouga mientras movía sus pies al compás de la música electrónica.

— Veo que no te has quedado tan sola — dice Eden que apareció detrás de Souma

— Mis amigos nunca me dejan sola — lo dice sonriendo. Souma y Kouga se dan la vuelta y lo miran, al tener el antifaz no podían distinguir bien quien era pero ese rictus les era familiar.

— Me parece genial. — responde Eden y Kouga por su voz termina dándose cuenta de que es él.

— ¡Oye! ¡Tú eres...! — La miraba a Yuna y lo miraba a él, luego lo mira a Souma como para que se dé cuenta de quién era — Yuna ¿cómo es posible que...?

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Kouga? — pregunta Souma que no comprende nada.

— ¿Que no te das cuenta de que el que está con Yuna es An...?

— ¡Conque aquí estaban! — exclama Ryuho — Los mira a los chicos y luego lo ve a Eden, se da cuenta rápidamente de que es él y toma a los chicos por sus respectivos brazos — Disculpen, seguramente querrán bailar o charlar y nosotros molestando, nos vamos — los mira a los otros dos y les dice en voz baja (que no podía oírse gracias a la música y por lo tanto solamente leyeron sus labios) — ¡nos vamos ahora!

— ¡Peeeeeeero! — Kouga se queja en voz alta mientras es llevado por Ryuho y ve cómo la imagen de su amiga con el "_desgraciado de Andreatos" _le es cada vez más lejana.

— ¡Qué bueno que tu amigo sepa lo que es la ubicación! — Mientras lo decía, Eden dejó ver una leve sonrisa.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capítulo 8_**

Los llevó lejos de Yuna y Eden, pidiendo permiso mientras se abría paso entre la gente agitada por el baile. Kouga logra soltar su brazo de las "garras" de Ryuho y se le para de frente:

— ¡¿Porqué nos sacaste de ahí?! ¡¿Estás loco?!

— Creo que luego escucharemos explicaciones, Kouga, no ibas a ganar nada cuestionándoselo justamente ahora — explica Ryuho tranquilamente. Souma contemplaba la escena sin comprender nada aún, su cara delataba su incomprensión, al percatarse de ello Kouga lo mira y lo regaña.

— ¡¿Y tú, no te diste cuenta de quién estaba junto a Yuna?!

— Ah, ese tipo sí que tenía buen porte. Yuna siempre se hace la desinteresada pero hoy me demostró que no es ninguna tonta — ríe pícaramente mas esa risa le dura segundos porque Kouga lo sacude.

— ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta?! ¡Ha venido al baile con Andreatos!

— ¡¿EEEEHHHH?! — Se queda sorprendido

— Eres un idiota, Souma, no sirves ni para darte cuenta de eso... — Kouga se toma de la cabeza y luego contempla a su amiga hablando tranquilamente con su acompañante. — ¿En qué estaba pensando para decirle que sí a ese tipo?

— Kouga, no sabemos las razones, pero por favor, tranquilízate. — Le ruega Ryuho.

—Eso responde a mi teoría de porqué todas las señoritas estaban descontentas... — acota Haruto sorpresivamente quien recién se reunía a la ronda — Ninguna alardeó que Andreatos fuera a la fiesta con alguna, invitó a Yuna por ser neutral, es lo único que se me ocurre.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabías, Haruto? — pregunta Souma

— Desde que Yuna se reunió con él, ese tipo tiene un aroma particular... huele a sándalo — mira hacia la izquierda y le hace señas a alguien — bueno, iré a bailar un momento con Marlene, no me extrañen

— ¡Deja a las chicas y ven a averiguar con nosotros! — protesta Kouga

— Para antes de que termine la fiesta les daré mi punto de vista, disfruten, muchachos. Souma, Tiffany me preguntó si querías bailar con ella, no la defraudes.

Hablaban de temas neutrales: el clima, los vestidos, la música, algunos profesores y algo muy en especial, algo que Yuna acababa de descubrir, Eden estaba en el club de Astronomía; ella le comentó cuánto le encantaría estar en ese club pero el problema de poder ingresar recién en la preparatoria y de su aburrimiento en los ratos libres en los que todos tenían actividades.

La música "desenfrenada" continuaba, todos bailaban y ellos seguían sin inmutarse. Con el paso de las horas, aunque llevase un vestido muy bonito, el calor humano comenzaba a sentirse, Yuna decidió que era momento de ir al tocador a refrescarse un poco su rostro (algo que le llevaría tiempo puesto que estaba maquillada), le pide disculpas y se ausenta. Eden ve el andar de esa muchachita, ese vestido le quedaba tan bonito, pero supuso que a cualquier niña le quedaría bonito, todas arregladas se ven bien.

Decidió recostarse en la pared mientras la esperaba, alguien llegó a su lado:

— ¡Qué bien que te queda el antifaz, Andreatos! — oye una voz masculina — pensaba que no vendrías al baile ni aunque estuvieras loco.

— Yo no te cuestiono el por qué estás aquí, Tartini. — respondió sin mirarlo

— ¡Oh, vamos! Está bien que te diviertas, amigo, además, no has venido mal acompañado, esa chica es muy guapa.

— Cumplo protocolo escolar, nada más, eres muy entrometido. — siguió sin mirarlo

— ¿Quiere decir que no te importa si me la quedo? — le pregunta poniéndose de frente y mirándolo a los ojos

— Haz lo que quieras.

— ¡Ahhhh, no te creo! Difícil creer que te importa poco que te saque o pida restado algo que ya quizás quieres marcarlo como Tuyo.

— No es mía, simplemente me acompañó.

— Eso porque no te ha tocado la fibra más ínfima de tu ego. — busca algo en los bolsillos internos de su saco de vestir — ¿Quieres un poco? — le enseña una pequeña petaca.

— A mí no me vengas con tus mezclas raras, Tartini.

— Es simplemente para mezclar con la bebida y que tenga más sabor, ¡ni que fuera droga! Sabes que con eso no me meto. ¡Vamos, sólo un poquito! — le arrebata la copa con su jugo de frutillas y le agrega unas siete gotas gordas

— ¡Oye! Has arruinado mi bebida, tendré que ir a buscar otra...

— No seas inocente, Eden. Sé que tienes fama de soportar bebidas, esto no será nada para ti. Bien, iré a seguir bailando con mis chicas, avísame cuándo podré bailar un poco y algo más con tu amiguita. — lo golpea levemente con el puño en su hombro izquierdo— te veo, galán — y se pierde entre la multitud. El chico se había ido, ahí quedó su bebida, _arruinada_ por la viveza de su compañero, era cierto, había soportado _cada_ bebida, esto que contenía unas gotas no sería nada para él, además la noche ya lo estaba aburriendo y su acompañante se estaba tardando. ¿Lo habría dejado plantado en medio de la fiesta? ¿Se habría vengado por la soberbia de él? ¿Estaría bailando con otro chico? No le molestaría, de todas formas ella solamente le hizo un favor. Seguramente se habría ido con los idiotas de sus amigos. ¿Qué importaba? Tomó un buen sorbo de su bebida, siguió observando cómo el resto se divertía; bebió otro sorbo, siguió mirando cómo sus compañeros hacían tonterías; bebió un sorbo más hondo y siguió observando, se percató que en la entrada estaba otra de sus compañeras, a los besos con un chico de un curso menor, le causó gracia, no supo porqué, cuando iba a reír exteriormente, siente que alguien se para a su lado, esperaba que no fuera Tartini nuevamente, ya bastante tuvo con la plática que le dio.

— Discúlpame, Eden, es que había que hacer fila para entrar al tocador. — era Yuna, quien se la veía un poco más animada que minutos anteriores

— Pensaba que te habías regresado a tu casa.

— ¡No soy cruel! Sucede que este ambiente ya está sofocante y... — las luces del salón se volvieron más ténues y la musica cambió abruptamente a una lenta, quienes tomaron coraje siguieron en la pista bailando, a Yuna la invadió una vergüenza ajena y se dio la media vuelta — ... y creo que ahora sí quiero regresar a casa, esta música apesta.

— Tienes un bonito vestido — ¿qué le estaba diciendo? Nunca hacía cumplidos — deberías lucirlo apropiadamente antes de regresar a tu casa — la toma de la mano y la mira — vamos...

— ¡¿Qué haces?! — la chica se queda descolocada

— Bailemos y luego si quieres te regresas a tu casa. — Eden comienza a avanzar llevándosela a la pista

— Oye, espera, yo no sé bailar esta clase de música.

— No importa, yo te guiaré — ¿qué decía? Él sabía bailar, pero nunca quería hacerlo y Menos En Un Baile Escolar. Llegaron a la pista y la tomó de la cintura y su mano, empezó a bailar y a llevar sus pasos hacia donde todos se confundan, donde nadie los mire fijamente.

— Andreatos, no hace falta que...

— No hay problema — le sonríe levemente y Yuna se sonroja, aunque no podía contemplar muy bien su rostro por el antifaz que él llevaba puesto. De lejos, Haruto miraba mientras bailaba con Marlene, por primera vez la veía a Yuna más animada de lo común, _"algo me hace ruído" _pensó para sus adentros.

Bailaron dos canciones más, las chicas pudieron advertir el hermoso vestido de Yuna pero más se preguntaban quién era el que bailaba con ella, su esbelta figura era similar a la de un príncipe, ¿quién podría ser? Nadie podía darse cuenta así como sí lo lograron Kouga y sus amigos. Kouga y Souma trataron de olvidar un poco el asunto de su amiga y se divirtieron pero anotaban mentalmente las preguntas que le harían luego de que todo esto terminase.

El aroma a sándalo la invadía, ella no se percataba que él se sentía invadido por su aroma a gardenias. Empezó a sentir calor en su rostro, tenía ganas de tomar un poco de aire, la gente empezaba a hartarlo.

— Hace calor aquí. Salgamos. — Yuna asintió y salieron, ese parque estaba lleno de toda clase de flores, el parquista siempre está enloquecido tratando de dejarlo como si hubiese salido de una película aquél pequeño parque. En una de las columnas estaba Tartini charlando con una chica, vio que tenía en su mano una copa y luego miró su vaso que estaba vacío. Al pasar, lo mira y le pregunta fugazmente — ¿eso también lo tiene? — su compañero asiente y Eden le arrebata la copa, al otro no le quedó otra que reírse. Yuna no comprendió mucho, él tomó un sorbo del contenido, era jugo de lima con ese líquido que contenía la petaquita, siguieron caminando — Aquí está bien, hay un banco, sentémosnos.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

— Sí, solamente estaba acalorado, por aquí no pasará nadie. — Se quita el antifaz y se desabrocha la camisa. Yuna trató de no mirar, de la nada se sonrosaba — ¿Y? ¿la estás pasando bien?

— Si, no imaginaba que iba a pasarla bien aun estando...

— ¿...estando conmigo?

— No, estando sin mis amigos.

— Tus amigos son muy posesivos, Rostov.

— Uno siempre tiene de esas amistades posesivas, pero yo los quiero mucho.

— Creo que habría que estar loco para no ser amigo de una niña que huela a flores... — comenzó a divagar, la bebida le estaba haciendo efecto, entró en confianza con ella, eso no estaba bien

— ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta? — pregunta ella sorprendida

— Así como tú te has dado cuenta de que huelo a sándalo, tú hueles a gardenias... — las mejillas de Eden estaban coloradas por la bebida

— ¿Te sientes bien?

— Si... estoy bien...

— De todos modos, tu aroma a sándalo es mucho más fuerte que el mío.

— Es verdad, deberías ponerte más perfume... o quizás yo no lo siento bien... — la chica no entendió eso, Eden se le acerca al cuello, la respiración del chico en su cuello la hizo temblar — Podría quedarme horas sintiéndolo... — Esto estaba mal, muy mal, había roto su muro de hielo ¡él mismo!

— A-andreat-os... —Yuna no sabía qué decir, seguía sintiendo la respiración de Eden en su cuello, comenzó a recorrerle un escalofrío agradable, uno que jamás había sentido.

— Solamente llámame Eden...— adoró sentir aquél aroma, era la primera vez que lo sentía, no sabía si eran los efectos del alcohol o si realmente esto estaba en su inconsciente y ahora afloraba pero jamás había hecho nada de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, _"perdido por perdido..." _pensó y solamente decidió ser — Yuna... — Ella lo miraba con una mezcla entre pánico y emoción, no comprendía nada, no sabía si aumentar su dósis de terror o de emoción al ver que el rostro del chico se le acercaba y que en un calce perfecto él posó sus labios en los suyos, la atrajo para sí y comenzó a besarla como nunca lo hubiese esperado de sí mismo, en medio de ese beso, cayó en la cuenta de que ella también le respondió, aunque con una cuota de timidez mas no se quedó atrás. Ella se atrevió a acariciar esa cabellera tan preciosa que siempre había contemplado con desdén, todo lo que destaba, en ese mismo momento la estaba atesorando como algo irrepetible.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capítulo 9_**

¿Qué le pasaba? No estaba bien, nada bien. Seguía acariciando su cabellera, seguía sintiendo su aroma a sándalo; le gustaba esa agradable sensación de sentir sus suaves labios sobre los suyos, el cálido roce de su lengua con la suya. Detenerse, eso quería y no a la vez; él seguía abrazándola y besándola pero en su estado de ebriedad sintió que luego de unos cinco minutos el aire se le acababa, decidió pausar su beso. Yuna no se atrevió a mirarlo, él la miraba mientras que tomaba aire nuevamente, quería seguir besándola, cuanado estaba a punto de volver a acercarse a ella, la muchacha puso distancia, porque algo no le pareció cuadrar. Mientras lo estaba besando, había sentido un sabor agridulce, era lo mismo que había bebido ella, en parte, había otra cosa que ella desconocía y su intuición la llamaba a gritos:

— Ese muchacho, el de hace un rato ¿te dio algo raro?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — pregunta él sin darle mucha importancia, miró a su alrededor y encontró nuevamente la copa que le había arrebatado a su compañero, bebió un sorbo y Yuna le quita la copa de las manos.

— De esto estoy hablando — mira detenidamente la bebida y se da cuenta de que posee hebras de otro líquido, se indigna e impacta la copa contra una columna

— ¿Te volviste loca?

— No, yo no estoy loca, yo estoy sobria y tú estás ebrio, Andreatos. Ahora lo entiendo todo. No te culpo, fue el alcohol, el resto es mi parte.

— Yo no estoy ebrio.

— Lo estás, nunca en tu sano juicio me besarías.

— Qué bajo que está tu nivel de autoestima, Yuna.

— ¡No me llames por mi nombre!

— Es un país libre, te llamaré como debo llamarte. Tú eres distinta, sé que lo sabes.

— No sé de qué me hablas.

— Eres una flor en medio de tantas serpientes que se arrastran. O quizás yo me he equivocado y he visto mal tu bajo perfil.

— Si no estuvieras ebrio la cuestión sería otra, pero, Andreatos, así no. — Se pone de pie, acomoda su hermoso vestido color verde inglés — Buenas noches. — Eden trata de tomarla por la mano pero ella lo suelta.

Caminó con prisa, sus zapatos hacían eco en las galerías del pequeño parque, no quería llorar, pero si tenía que guiarse por el sentido común, Eden la había besado solamente porque no estaba tan cuerdo. Fue un momento precioso pero no lo quería así. No iba a llorar, se correría su maquillaje; no iba a llorar, todos la verían; no iba a llorar, sus amigos odiarían más de lo que ya lo hacían a Eden; no iba a llorar, porque era dar trascendencia a algo que fue sólo un instante... una lágrima cayó, su visión se siguió sumergiendo en lágrimas y ella quería contenerlas. Caminó más a prisa, logró evadir a todas las personas conocidas, chocó con alguien, no, otra vez, chocarse con alguien, siempre le daba mala suerte, _"que no sea él, que no sea él"_ pensaba y pensaba antes de alzar su mirada, no era él, era Haruto. No sabía qué decirle.

— ¿Qué te ha hecho?— preguntó sin rodeos el chico

— Nada, no me ha hecho nada. — responde ella con su respiración ahogada por la tristeza

— ¿Y solamente por eso estás así? No me mientas. — El rostro de Haruto era completamente serio, las mejillas sonrosadas de Yuna no lo turbaron, ni la lágrima que humedeció una de sus mejillas. Ella lo veía y se daba cuenta de que no tenía sentido mentirle justamente a él, y aunque Haruto no lo supo desde un principio fue el único en toda la fiesta que la habrá estado observando con cuidado. Espontáneamente se aferra a él y rompe en lágrimas. — ¿Ya ves? — le corresponde el abrazo.

— No me hizo nada, de veras, solamente, creo que le hicieron algo. Yo estaba preparada para una noche tan aburrida, Haruto, tan aburrida, sin ustedes, pero no pensé divertirme con él, te juro que no lo pensé. Solamente quería cumplir con una invitación formal y comprendí la razón de porqué me había invitado. Solamente eso... hay cosas que se malentienden.

— ¿No ha pasado nada entonces?

— No, nada. Prométanme que si me ven flaquear ante una nueva invitación de quien sea de este estilo me darán una bofetada. ¿De acuerdo? — Cesa su llanto y le sonríe a Haruto. Me regreso a casa, diles a los chicos que estoy muy cansada, que los veré la semana que viene. — toma su teléfono móvil y llama a un taxi — Gracias por escucharme, Haruto. — Le da un beso en la mejilla y se marcha.

Lo tenía bien claro, esa noche tenía que quedar para el olvido. Caminó hacia la entrada del recinto, el taxi ya la estaba esperando. Sintió un aroma a sándalo, se le había quedado impregnado en el festido y en sus cabellos, pero era más intenso. Escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella en el pasillo oscuro del θεοτοκος, miró hacia atrás, era él, quien trataba de alcanzarla. Apuró sus pasos y escuchó que sus pasos también se aceleraban, decidió correr hacia el taxi, Eden no pudo alcanzarla y con eso un intento fallido de poder arreglar las cosas y que todo quede como estaba: caótico y dramático.

La fiesta continuaba y los chicos seguían haciendo tonteras con sus compañeros. Souma se dedicaba a sacarles los antifaces a las chicas y tenía el atrevimiento de decirle a cada una de sus víctimas que eran bonitas sin el antifaz. Haruto vuelve a reunirse con el grupo a lo que Kouga le dice de manera pícara:

— ¿Adónde está Marlene, eh?

— Se fue con sus amigas. Fue divertido bailar con ella. La que se fue a su casa fue Yuna.

— ¿Eh? Ni ha venido a bailar con nosotros. — se quejó el chico

— Dijo que en el próximo evento no la dejemos aceptar invitaciones de tipos desconocidos.

— Ese Andreatos... ¿qué le ha hecho? — preguntó acomodando sus puños

— Ella me dijo que nada, yo le creo, pero no fue tan grato ver su rostro, la vi un tanto desilucionada.

— ¡Pero si se la vio algo animada! — acota Ryuho

— De seguro, pero algo me hace pensar que algo más pasó.

— ¿Qué más podría suceder si él es un soberbio y Yuna no es que lo traga demasiado que digamos? — pregunta Kouga retóricamente

— Que nos lo cuente la semana que viene...

— ¿Eh? ¿No irá con nosotros al parque? — pregunta Souma

— Al parecer no.

— Ahora sí que me enojé — protesta Kouga — Ahora regreso, voy a buscar algo para tomar.

Eran las 3 am, su acompañante lo había dejado a final de cuentas, aprovechó que nadie estaba en el pasillo y se colocó su antifaz nuevamente, se abrochó su camisa y decidió salir del recinto, no quería ir en taxi, tampoco quería llamar a que lo pasara a buscar su chofer, lo mejor sería ir a pie, de esa manera seguiría tomando aire. En su estado sentía dolor, tenía un nudo en la garganta, sabía que había estado mal besarla pero algo lo impulsó y no era la bebida, no lo sabía. Quería ir a dormir y olvidarlo todo, se la imaginaba a Yuna nunca más dirigiéndole la palabra, se imaginaba su desprecio contínuo. Siguió avanzando hacia la salida de la escuela, escuchó corridas que provenían desde el pasillo:

— ¡Espera! — esa voz le era familiar — ¡No te muevas! — sintió que se le acercaba cada vez más y más rápido. Se da la media vuelta para contemplar quién era la persona que le había gritado. Era ese chico, con sus mejillas coloradas y su respiración agitada de tanto correr. Kouga tomó a Eden del brazo y lo increpa — ¿Qué demonios le has hecho a mi amiga? ¡Responde!

— No le he hecho nada, chico. — le respondió relajadamente

— ¡Me llamo Kouga Kido! Y que te quede bien grabado mi nombre, Andreatos. Ahora, respóndeme ¿qué le has hecho a Yuna?

— Suéltame...

— Si me llego a enterar que la has lastimado, te juro que me conocerás, pedazo de patán. — Al ver que Eden no le respondía ni se inmutaba — ¿porqué no me respondes, idiota? ¡¿PORQUÉ?! — le pega un bofetazo, el antifaz del chico sale volando y su mejilla izquierda queda completamente colorada, sintió cómo le quemaba todavía el calor del bofetón que le propinó Kouga. — Arrgg! ¡No te soporto! Y mi amiga es una tonta por hacerte un favor, eres de lo peor. — se dio la media vuelta y dejó a Eden solo nuevamente en la entrada del θεοτοκος.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capítulo 10_**

Esa mañana no quería ir a clases, sentía una especie de vergüenza. Pavline estaba preocupada al ver que ella no regresó muy contenta del baile y todo ese fin de semana la notó pensativa.

Desayunó lentamente, luego se lavó los dientes y se calzó sus zapatitos, bajó las escaleras, en el descanso de ellas estaba Pavline recostada por la pared:

— Yuna, antes de que te vayas a la escuela, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta.

— Dime...

— ¿Pasó algo el viernes? — a Yuna le dio un vuelco en el corazón nuevamente. — Porque he visto que desde esa noche no anduviste con tus mejores ánimos. Tenías que salir con tus amigos al parque y no lo hiciste... Yuna...

— Es solamente que ando preocupada porque no tengo club, hermana, no te preocupes. — baja las escaleras y la pasa de largo — llegaré tarde, nos vemos por la noche, hoy prepararé la cena. — Cerró la puerta y dejó a una Pavline poco convencida, conocía perfectamente a su hermanita, algo le pasó en el baile.

Si le dieran a elegir entre asistir a clases o no ella felizmente hubiese optado por un rotundo No, pero creyó que por esa _tontera_ no podía no asistir. Ya ingresando al colegio, avanzaba su marcha por el pasillo hasta llegar a la escalera que la llevaría al piso donde estaba su curso. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, no escuchaba griteríos ni corretadas por aquellos lados, atinó a mirar su reloj... ¡con razón! Había llegado media hora temprano, quizás por eso Pavline también la miró de forma extraña antes de irse: porque era temprano. _"Ah, no..."_, pensó, algo le daba mala espina, nuevamente empezaba a presentir que podría ser víctima de una potencial broma de algún programa televisivo. Pasos, se oyeron pasos... _"ay, no..."_, volvió a pensar.

—...Yuna... — Esa voz, no la escuchaba desde el viernes por la noche... Todos los recuerdos se le vinieron encima, no, no quería verlo. — Yuna, tenemos que hablar.

— Ah, bien por ti, háblale a la pared porque yo me retiro — no lo miró y avanzó hacia su salón, cuando llegó a la puerta de dicho lugar siente que alguien la retiene tomándola de la mano, eso la sacó de quició a lo que respondió — ¡ya te dije que no quiero hablar contigo! — mas al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta de que quien le había tomado la mano era Kouga.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y ahora qué hice? Buenos días eh...

— ¡Kouga! Discúlpame, pensé que eras... bueno...

— ¿Pensaste que era Andreatos?

— No, la verdad que no...

— Lo vi bajar las escaleras, Yuna, así que te habrá hablado, no me mientas. Igual, estoy aliviado, ya le he dicho todo lo que tenía que decirle.

— ¿Cuándo?

— El viernes, luego de que nos hayas dejado plantados por culpa de ese imbécil. Ya me ha escuchado, aún así se negó a contarme qué te ha hecho.

— Es que no me ha hecho nada, Kouga.

— El rostro de Haruto no me decía lo mismo.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver Haruto en todo esto?

— Porque Haruto es intuitivo, amiguita, miénteme si quieres, pero sé que a él no se le escapó nada.

Durante el almuerzo todo el grupo estaba en ronda, contando chistes y hablando de lo que fue la noche del viernes. Yuna se daba cuenta de que ni siquiera las chicas le preguntaban cómo estuvo su noche ni nada por el estilo, al parecer alguien les ha dicho que no pregunten nada pero ¿quién?. Bebió un sorbo de su refresco de frutilla, nuevamente le vino un cosquilleo en su lengua y volvió a recordar lo sucedido el viernes... _"¡diablos!"_ pensó e inmediatamente se puso de pie y se fue a caminar un rato.

Si tanto se decía a sí misma que no había sucedido nada, era porque realmente no había sucedido. A veces le gustaría que esa persona no se metiera tanto en el ala del secundario y que meta sus narices en lo correspondiente a la preparatoria. Caminó un par de metros más, yendo a otro de los pequeños jardines del θεοτοκος, allí se levantaba una pequeña casita de dos plantas, ese era el famoso Club de Astronomía; había leído tantos libros para cuando llegase el día (hipotéticamente, en su imaginación) en el que pudieran evaluarla para ingresar sin ser de la preparatoria pudiera ingresar con loor. ¡Qué envidia que les tenía a los que estaban en ese club! Si tan sólo pudiera ingresar, pero todavía le quedaba 1 año más para esperar. La puerta del pequeño recinto se abrió y no pudo frenar su curiosidad, así que se alejó un poco pero siguió merodeando de lejos, Eden salía tranquilamente del lugar, al verlo rápidamente se escondió detrás de una de las plantas que había alrededor y terminó yéndose. Pensaba que sería otra persona y no justamente Eden. Decidió volver con sus amigos, ya había tenido suficiente con la escena de la mañana, no quería más. Unos metros más y llegaría nuevamente al parquesito donde estaban Kouga y los demás.

— Yuna... — una voz hizo eco en el pasillo, era el colmo esto, si lo ignoraba la volvería tomar por sorpresa en otro momento, ya la tenía harta.

— ¿Qué quieres? Ya te he acompañado al baile ya cumplí con ello, ahora, déjame en paz.

— Quiero hablar respecto de lo del viernes — Eden se acercó un poco más a Yuna y la miró fíjamente.

— No hay nada de qué hablar, Andreatos, ya te he dicho, esa noche ya pasó y quedará en el olvido, despreocúpate.

— Yo no quiero que quede en el olvido — la tomó de las manos, Yuna controló sus nervios — Yo recuerdo todo lo que sucedió esa noche no sé porqué me has juzgado tan duramente.

— Dudo que recuerdes todo.

— Desde principio a fin — comenzó a empujarla lentamente contra una de las columnas — desde que llegaste y te vi con ese hermoso vestido — se le acercó un poco más, Yuna nuevamente volvía a sentir esa mezcla entre emoción y terror — de cuando hablábamos de cualquier cosa; cuando te saqué a bailar — se le acercó un poco más y Yuna volvió a sentir su respiración cerca de su cuello — de tu aroma a gardenias — el aroma a sándalo de Eden nuevamente la estaba embriagando; su voz se tornaba cada vez más baja, casi un susurro — y sobre todo, de eso de lo que tú no me crees, Yuna...

— Me das miedo — dijo ahogadamente, los nervios le cortaron la lengua.

— En vez de temerme — seguía articulando las palabras cerca de su cuello — deberías aceptarme — en pocos segundos su boca estaba cerca de la de ella, la besó fugazmente y se apartó de ella — luego tengo unos papeles que darte, veré el momento adecuado en el que pueda acercártelos.

— ¿D-de qué estás hablando? — todavía seguía impactada por lo que había sucedido

— No te causaré más molestias por hoy, nos vemos — y le guiña el ojo, cosa que provocó que Yuna se sonrojara. Así se quedó mirando, el andar de Eden, tan delicado, tan esbelto, tan como un príncipe. No entendía lo que pasaba, lo que sí entendía es que Eden entraba en la definición de _perseverante_ y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

— ¡Wow! Eso fue como salido de una telenovela — Yuna oyó una voz detrás de ella, una voz melodiosa y particular, una voz que muchos detestaban oirla a las 7:30 am, que siempre estaba alegre aún en los días más tensos de exámenes; muchos lo llamaban _"el hijo de su mala madre"_ y un buen número de alumnas lo adoraban aunque la razón era un poco desconocida.

— ¡Profesor Schiller! Yo... — Yuna no sabía dónde meterse — ¿Qué vio?

— ¡Todito y en primera fila! — y sonrió pícaramente — si el director Micenas se llegara a enterar de esta escena amorosa en medio de los pasillos escolares ¡menudo escándalo! — volvió a reír

— Pero yo no tuve la culpa, si es que usted vio todo en primera fila de principio a fin.

— Jaja, mentí, llegué en el momento en que se te acercó y te besó.

— No me parece justa su observación pero si lo desea, cuénteselo al director.

— No, gracias. No tengo ganas de meterme en culebrones académicos, ya están grandesitos ustedes como para resolver sus problemas y si no te gusta cómo te besa — Yuna volvió a ponerse colorada — no hay nada que una buena bofetada no pueda resolver — le guiñó el ojo en complicidad — Bien, señorita Rostov, estudie para el examen de biología y deje de toparse en los pasillos con chicos de preparatoria, son peligrosos — y tornó su cara emulando una pervertida.

— ¡Profesor! — chilló — Schiller siguió caminando mientras tarareaba una canción, llevando una cantidad de carpetas al salón de profesores.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Capítulo 11_**

Miraba por la ventana del salón, tenía ganas de irse a su casa, golpeaba su lápiz contra su cuaderno de anotaciones, no tenía ganas de saber sobre cuestiones del ser, de la materia, de los orígenes; apenas escuchó algo que siempre lo reitera como para que a todos les quede grabado en el cerebro hasta el final de sus días que _"la filosofía nació en el siglo III a.C. en las islas griegas de Asia Menor..."_, si el profesor Fudou iba a reiterar esas cosas, entonces no tenía ganas de escucharlo. Siguió mirando por la ventana, seguía golpeando su lápiz, la voz pacífica de Fudou era un sedante para ella, empezaba a cerrar lentamente sus ojos, la luz de la siesta era algo que la adormitaba, todo era sopor a su alrededor, unos segundos más y ese sopor recaería completamente sobre sus párpados para dormirse completamente, ya no le importaba si el profesor la regañaba, a cualquiera le podía pasar.

Esa sensación hermosa de quedarse suspendido no importa en qué lugar sea, ya lo sentía, ya no escuchaba más a Fudou... una puerta se abrió, dejó de escuchar la voz del docente, dejó de escuchar el trazo del lapiz de Arnè, todo se volvió silencioso; pensó que estaba soñando: _— Disculpe, profesor, estoy buscando a una alumna — _Esa voz, la conocía ¿porqué venía a atormentarla en sueños? — _Busco a la señorita Rostov —_ Hasta la nombraba ¡eso era el colmo! Sentía que alguien la sacudía, era muy perseverante...

— ¡Yuna! Te buscan... — Kouga volvió a sacudirla un poco, y mira al frente — Te busca "ese" — Yuna mira hacia la puerta del curso y lo encuentra a Eden junto con Fudou que la mira.

— Rostov, la buscan y la hora corre...

— Disculpe... — Se puso de pie y salió del salón entre cuchicheos por parte de las chicas (_"¿Qué hace Eden Andreatos buscándola a Yuna?" "Siempre tan guapo él" "¿Tendrá algo que ver con ella?"_). Salió del salón, cerró la puerta para dejar al profesor Fudou terminar de dar su clase tranquilamente. Ahí estaba, a solas con Eden nuevamente ¡Qué momento incómodo para ella! Él la miraba, sus ojos estaban perlados pero seguía con su seria expresión.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres, Andreatos? Me sacas de la clase, cuando estaba tan interesante.

— Ya veo, de lo interesante que estaba te dormiste ¿verdad? — Sus labios delinearon una pequeña mueca de sonrisa. La sangre de Yuna hirvió hasta el punto de querer golpearlo, pero esa no era la solución.

— Te hecho una pregunta... ¿Qué quieres?

— Hay muchas cosas que quiero, pero por el momento vengo a entregarte esto. — Le entrega una carpeta negra. — Espero que te sea útil.

— ¿Qué es?

— Míralo después, vete a clases. Luego nos vemos. — Le pellizca suavemente la mano. Yuna se queda desconcertada y este se da la vuelta marchándose.

—... odio que me histeriquees... — lo dijo casi ahogando sus palabras, Eden no la escuchó. La puerta del salón se abrió bruscamente y todos comenzaron a salir.

— Le dije que la hora volaba, Rostov — le dijo el profesor Fudou saliendo del salón — vaya a juntar sus cosas. — Yuna no tenía nada que decirle, se fue al salón a buscar sus cosas y vio que Souma ya las había organizado.

— Gracias, no tenías porqué molestarte.

— ¡Oh! Esto no te será gratis...

— Ahora cuéntanos lo que te dijo ese idiota. — acotó Kouga mientras se colocaba su mochila.

Salieron del colegio caminando, tenían hambre pero la curiosidad les ganaba. Kouga y Souma querían saber a toda costa qué sucedía con Eden e insistirían hasta el final:

— ¿Y bien? — Dijo Kouga no de buen talante.

— Eres muy insistente, Kouga, solamente me dio esta carpeta.

— ¿Ya has visto lo que contiene? — pregunta Souma

— No todavía.

— ¿Y qué estás esperando? — pregunta Kouga — ¡ábrela!

— Mira si contiene una bomba... — dijo Souma en un tono burlón.

— Supongo que tendrá algunos papeles tontos... — Dijo Yuna sin darle importancia y empezó a abrir la carpeta. Muchos papeles, contenía muchos papeles mas cuando empezó a leerlos se daba cuenta de que no eran para nada tontos.

— ¿Yuna? — Souma le toca insistentemente el brazo.

— ¿Qué es? — Insiste Kouga

— Este tipo... no sé lo que quiere pero... sabe por dónde calar.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Te ha amenazado? — Preguntó Souma

— No... — las manos de Yuna comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— ¡Ah, lo que faltaba! Lo iré a golpear ¡lo juro! — Protestó enojado Kouga mientras se remangaba la camisa.

— ¡No, Kouga! — Yuna lo frena — Eden... me ha dado varios papeles que sirven para facilitar mi ingreso al club de Astronomía... — siguió leyendo más de los papeles que contenía la carpeta — incluso hay formularios que pensé que nunca me facilitarían los de la secretaría... ¡hay una carta de recomendación firmada por él como integrante del club!

— Evidentemente Andreatos está en todas... — dijo Souma

— Sí, en todas como para engañarla a mi amiga — completó Kouga malhumorado — ¿Desde cuándo alguien facilita la entrada a un club tan prestigioso como el de Astronomía?

— ¿No confías en mis conocimientos, Kouga? — preguntó Yuna sorprendida

— No es eso, Yuna, solamente creo que esto es demasiado bueno como para ser cierto.

— Lo sé, no sé qué pensar.

— Yo sí sé lo que deberías de pensar: olvídate de esos papeles, Yuna. Será solamente para que Andreatos te haga sufrir y yo sé que tú no quieres eso.

— No seas cabeza hueca, Kouga. Yuna, llévale estos papeles a Haruto para que les eche un vistazo, sabes que él sabe de falsificaciones, hazlo como para quedarte tranquila y luego ves qué rumbo tomarás con esta acción de Andreatos. — Aconsejó Souma.

Al regresar a su casa, dejó la carpeta sobre su escritorio; se acostó y se quedó pensando. Era verdad, Kouga tenía mucha razón, nada viene de la nada, nada bueno sucede así como así, tenía que haber respuesta alguna. El detalle que no sabían los chicos era lo que realmente había sucedido la noche del baile, aunque ese dato tampoco decía mucho, era confuso. Tratar de llegar a ella con uno de sus anhelos más preciados era una maniobra sucia y en un universo paralelo era algo muy dulce, no conocía mucho a Eden pero no quería fiarse de esos gestos preciosos.

Miraba concentrado, los daba vueltas, los releía; les pasaba los dedos; por poco no los arrojaba a la fuente del jardín así la doncella con su vasija terminaría arruinándolos; volvía a colocarse sus lentes; tomaba una lupa, tomaba otra más grande; suspiró:

— No hay nada raro en esto, Yuna. Ten. — Haruto le entregó los papeles.

— ¿Estás seguro?— preguntó mientras los guardaba en la carpeta.

— Seguro, son todos genuinos. Me sorprende que Andreatos tenga acceso a formularios y documentación como esta. Bueno, creo que deberías alegrarte, estás a un paso de pertenecer a ese club.

— ¿Y tú no sospechas nada?

— No, al parecer esto es muy sincero. Además me han contado que interrumpió la clase de Filosofía para darte la carpeta, así que dudo que por pura maldad haga semejante cosa. No tengas miedo, Yuna, avanza segura.

Las palabras de Haruto la alegraron tanto que decidió rellenar los formularios y presentarlos en Mesa de Entrada. Debía agradecérselo a Eden pero su orgullo no se lo permitía, quería estar segura de estar dentro de club para luego agradecerle... esos gestos, esos guiños, su voz, no... la estaban mareando. Mientras se encaminaba hacia el toilet sentía como si alguien la estuviera siguiendo, miró hacia atrás, no encontró a nadie, continuó caminando, siguió pensando en las cosas que le habían pasado con ese muchacho, era la representación de un ángel soberbio, aún así cuando lo pensaba le daban escalofríos y como si nuevamente una lanza le fuera clavada en medio de su pecho. Al llegar al baño se miró al espejo, su cara estaba pálida pero sus ojos brillaban, sonrió de la nada; se arregló sus cabellos, se pellizcó las mejillas para sonrosarlas ¿porqué? ¿porqué hacía todo eso?...

— ¿Será posible que...? No... no me gusta, no me gusta. No te gusta, Yuna. — se lo dijo varias veces.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Capítulo 12_**

Otra semana más había pasado. Había logrado terminar todos sus trámites para encontrarse justo donde estaba ahora: la puerta del club de Astronomía. Su ansiedad la superaba pero esta vez cruzaría el umbral que la mantuvo inquieta durante tantos años. Un hermoso observatorio de colores cálidos, rodeada de distintos telescopios, varios estantes con muchos libros nuevos, se notaba que fueron leídos por pocas personas y que el paso del tiempo no les hizo daño aún.

- Hay libros más viejos aquí en el fondo. – Escuchó una voz femenina que le habló. Se dio la vuelta y vio a una mujer rubia con sus cabellos cortados en corte carre, llevaba una bata blanca – Yo soy Bartschius, la profesora y encargada de este club, aunque a mí no me gusta llamarlo club ya que la Astronomía es algo serio y puede ser un trabajo a futuro si uno se detiene a pensar por segundos. Tú debes ser la señorita Rostov, ¿verdad?

- Si, profesora, soy yo.

- A partir de mañana te incorporarás con todos los demás integrantes del club. – se escucha el sonido de la puerta pero Yuna no prestó atención – Ah, Eden, ¿puedes guiarla un poco a la señorita Rostov? A final de cuentas tú nos la recomendaste.

- No habrá drama, profesora.

- Sabe, señorita Rostov, Eden nos ha hablado bien de usted, dice que tiene muchas capacidades. – Eden se puso colorado y se fue hasta la biblioteca para no escuchar cómo su profesora lo estaba dejando en evidencia – Esperemos que nos llevemos bien. Ahora debo irme a entregar unas planillas, pero Eden es todo un experto, él te mostrará lo necesario para mañana. Cerró la puerta y la dejó sola a Yuna en el hall principal, el silencio invadió el lugar, nuevamente se sentía incómoda. Dos minutos después Eden salió de la biblioteca, con su ya conocida expresión seria, la miró unos instantes y se puso a ordenar algunos papeles. Yuna pensó que era el momenton adecuado para decir lo que debió decirle hace mucho tiempo:

- Ehh, este... g-gracias... – el chico tardó un poco en dirigir su mirada a Yuna – de no ser por ti tendría que haber esperado un poco más para ingresar aquí y tú me lo facilitaste pero, no era necesario que hicieras esto por mí.

- No tienes que agradecerme, nuestro deber es reclutar gente capaz y sé que tú lo eres, no te preocupes, no te pediré nada a cambio, quizás con solo verte me contente, creéme.

- Quiero que lo olvides todo, Eden, te lo pido por favor.

- No podría olvidarte pero tú no me das un buen motivo para hacerlo.

- Sé que habrá alguien mejor que yo para ti.

- Seguramente pero...

- Podemos ser amigos si así lo prefieres – dijo la chica sonriendo – a fin de cuentas, no eres un mal chico como pensé.

- Puedon ser tu amigo si lo deseas pero, quiero que sepas que esas no son mis intenciones contigo.

- Te aburrirías conmigo.

- Lo dudo. – miró hacia un costado – bien, te explicaré cómo son las cosas aquí, no quiero que mañana no sepas nada por mi culpa.

Fue lo mejor, según Yuna, el frenar las cosas de ese modo. Ella tenía miedo que Eden jugara con ella y eso era lo que le seguía dando mala espina; también pensaba que Eden solamente quería enmendar el "error" que cometió estando ebrio en el baile fingiendo que gustaba de ella.

La semana transcurrió de manera pacífica, las prácticas del club eran muy divertidas a su modo, Kouga siempre le decía que saldría espantado si asistiera a una sola clase; las tardes de Yuna se volvieron completas, regresaba tarde a su casa, comenzaba a divertirse. Evitaba tener que hacer trabajos en equipo con Eden, afortunadamente habían muchas chicas, se sentía protegida y acompañada por las chicas de la preparatoria. Todo seguía su curso natural y la noche de aquél viernes había quedado atrás. Ya podía saludar a Eden mirándolo a los ojos, cruzarse con el en los pasillos, él ya no la acosaba tanto.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ººººººº

La mañana en Atenas era tranquila, las gotas de rocío espejaban la luz del sol en cada pequeña hoja del jardín. Sus ojos celestes agua contemplaban sorprendidamente esa imagen tan tranquilizante, dentro de su angustia sabía encontrar las cosas bellas de la vida aunque no siempre se le notaba. Atrás quedarían sus tardes de lectura en Epiro, atrás quedarían esos días en los que corretearía a los conejos que tenía la vecina de al lado, Atenas quizás era mucho para ella pero era lo que tenía que hacer o mejor dicho, era lo que le quedaba obedecer.

- ¿No es genial? Aquí podrás hacer muchas amistades, podrás salir más de seguido de compras, tendrás más variedad... ¡Más libros!

- Lo sé, tío, lo sé. Te estoy muy agradecida por preocuparte por mí, de veras.

- No te noto muy feliz que digamos.

- Es que no sé si podré hacer amistades... percibo que aquí la gente vive apresuradamente.

- No te preocupes por ello. Además, mañana ya haremos sociales, querida. Los negocios nos han traído hasta aquí, así que eso va de la mano con lo social. Mañana seguramente ya podrás platicar con alguien.

- ¿De mi edad?

- No lo sé, pero, tu presencia siempre es tan alegre que sabes que siempre todos quieren concerte. Bien, iré a ordenar un poco más las cosas, por suerte nos han ayudado con la mudanza...- entró por la puerta de la gran galería que poseía ese jardín... todo quedó en silencio nuevamente.

- _Sí, todos quieren conocerme... pero no son a quienes quiero conocer._

Se fue al interior de la casa a ayudar a su tío. No tenía muchas expectativas de lo que sería vivir en Atenas y por un buen tiempo extrañaría Epiro hasta que lograra acostumbrarse. Aún tenía que ir a matricularse en algún instituto, pero no sabía en cuál, su tío le había comentado que un amigo le recomendó un colegio llamado Theotokos (θεοτοκος), que se caracterizaba por su orientación religiosa e insistencia en idiomas, artes y ciencias; no sería una mala idea acudir a ese lugar, no tenía nada que perder con respecto a ello, le daba lo mismo.

- Tío ¿será interesante el Theotokos? – Preguntó mientras llevaba unas cajas del living room.

- Mi amigo dijo que se graduó allí y que mandó a sus hijos también, no se queja de la enseñanza. Además me contó que el establecimiento es un lugar hermoso, un campus entero. ¡Tienen club literario! ¡Podrás compartir tus poemas tan bellos! Seguramente tendrán un coro, también podrás cantar. Querida, no te aburrirás, ya te lo dije. Esta tarde llegará tu uniforme.

- Pero si aún no me he matriculado...

- Como tu no te decidías cuando estábamos en Epiro, entonces decidí gestionar el asunto lo más pronto posible. ¿He hecho mal?

- No, tío. Si crees que ese colegio está bien entonces para mí también lo estará.

- Mañana será tu primer día de clases, por eso ya había encargado el uniforme a la modista del colegio.

- Yo seré la nueva y tú estás entusiasmado – Rió alegremente.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Capítulo 13_**

El automovil frenó frente a la entrada del _Theotokos_, el sueño lo desarmaba por las mañanas pero se sentía afortunado de que su padre lo acercara de vez en cuando, a veces el horario de trabajo de su padre era un poco más temprano que el de su ingreso a clases. Algunos días de la semana se la pasaban desencontrados pero eso no quitaba que compartiesen algún momento juntos antes de que la jornada finalice.

Su padre tuvo que esforzarse mucho, había quedado viudo de muy joven y con un niñito de 2 años a su cargo... ese niñito era él. Aunque fuera un gran profesional y en los negocios estaba más que satisfecho, en el amor no se daban las mismas condiciones, no podía olvidar a su esposa, ver la mirada de ese niñito era recordarla y era la fuerza suficiente para seguir adelante. Él comprendía el esfuerzo de su padre al entretenerlo durante los primeros años de vida, por eso no quería molestarlo; tampoco le pedía una madre, madre había una sola... la hubo. No negaba la posibilidad de aceptar si su padre rehiciera su vida sentimental, era algo que no comprendía, un hombre joven como su padre podría recomponerla pero se encerraba en sí mismo, hacía chistes siempre de volver a casarse, mas quien hace esa clase de bromas nunca las concreta.

- Hoy cenaremos juntos, yo llevaré algo preparado, así que espérame.

- De acuerdo, papá. Que tengas un buen día y gracias por traerme.

- De nada, hijo. Nos vemos a la noche. – Cerró la ventana de su auto y se puso en marcha nuevamente. El auto terminó por alejarse completamente de su vista, solamente quedaba la calle vacía y el silencio antes de entrar al Theotokos, entre el sopor y la tranquilidad a su alrededor se quedó regulando, hasta que alguien lo asustó por detrás.

- ¡Kouga! Me has asustado, estaba tan tranquilo.

- Eres muy niña, Souma – respondió el chico

- Si Yuna llegase a escucharte sabrías que le estás errando al concepto de "niña".

- Hablando de niñas, Haruto dijo que vio un pupitre con útiles que nunca había visto... ¿será posible? Lo que él había dicho días atrás...

- Esperaremos hasta el recreo.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Había dejado sus útiles en el salón, había llegado muy temprano, creía pertinente dar un par de vueltas para conocer un poco más el establecimiento, le parecía enorme. Su escuela de Epiro no era como un gran palacio, esta sí lo era.

Sentía nervios, no sabía porqué, pensaba que quizás sus compañeros la ignorarían, ese no era el miedo principal que tenía en mente, era una ansiedad desconocida, ya que siempre le dio igual si sus compañeros la adoraban o no. Los nervios le dieron sed, había visto el bar del colegio pero no tenía ganas de ingresar allí, mejor bebería del dispenser de agua. Todo estaba tan silencioso, le daba miedo estar en un ambiente tan amplio y silencioso; tomó un sorbo de agua, dejó el vaso en su lugar y emprendió su marcha hacia el salón.

En medio del sórdido silencio del pasillo escuchó pasos apresurados, esos pasos se tornaron similares a un galope, alguien venía corriendo a toda velocidad, no sabía quién era pero mejor apartarse. Esa persona se acercaba y en la mitad del tramo empezó a resbalar, el piso recién lustrado por la mañana le estaba jugando en contra, ella no sabía para dónde correrse y evitar la colisión con el que venía cual Pegaso atravesando los cielos. La rozó por el hombro, ella se asustó y él detuvo su marcha:

- ¡Oh! Discúlpame. Es que estoy llegando tarde a mi clase de Gimnasia y todavía ni me he cambiado... – Observó un poco más su rostro y se sonrojó al ver que ella se quedó observándolo sin darle respuesta alguna. – Bien, adiós. – Continuó su camino corriendo apresuradamente.

_- Eso estuvo cerca. _- Lo dijo estando ya sola en medio del pasillo. Llegó al salón, todavía no estaban todos sus compañeros, decidió sentarse en su pupitre y esperar a que empezara la lección. Luego de varios minutos la profesora había llegado, todos la miraban, era el bicho raro de la clase; como lo supuso, tuvo que pasar al frente para ser presentada. _"Ella es Aria Dalaras, chicos, sean buenos con ella"_. Todos la saludaron y la miraban como si en el Theotokos no existiesen niñas. Se sentó nuevamente en el pupitre, acomodó su mochila y miró por la ventana, realmente el Theotokos tenía jardines preciosos, podía contemplar ese jardín con sus rosas naranjas toda la mañana, la ventana estaba entreabierta, el aroma se filtraba delicadamente, eso le agradaba. Esas flores no se moverían, podría distraerse siempre que estuviera aburrida en clase, serían su compañía; continuaba mirándolas, como un relámpago fugaz pasó alguien, de cabellos verdes agua, nunca había visto a alguien con ese andar tan despreocupado, pero siguió mirando las rosas.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

- ¿Aria, dices? – preguntó Souma.

- Sí, así se llama, es una niñita muy tranquila, al parecer. – comentó Haruto.

- ¿Ha hablando alguien con ella? – preguntó Yuna

- Nadie, todavía. Y para serles sincero: es muy santa para mi gusto.

- ¿Muy santa? – preguntaron todos.

- Si, destila aroma a extrema bondad.

- ¿Y que eso no es bueno? – preguntó Ryuho

- Respóndeme una cosa: ¿hasta qué punto es tan buena la bondad?

- ¿Quiere decir que las prefieres delincuente? – preguntó Kouga en tono burlón.

- No. Lo que quiero decir es que no me parece terrenal su presencia personal, nada más.

- ¿Y cómo es? – preguntó Souma.

- ¡Ah! Lo había olvidado – saca del bolsillo su teléfono celular – logré tomarle una foto sin que se diera cuenta.

- ¡Yo me la he topado esta mañana antes de ir a la clase del profesor Harbinger! No parece mala. Esa niña no caerá por nadie, les cuento para que vayan sabiendo.

- En el Theotokos siempre hay alguien atractivo e interesante para cada muchachita, mi estimado amigo- Dijo Souma.

- Lo dices como si este colegio fuera un Club de Solos y Solas. – Acotó Yuna un poco molesta.

- Es más que eso... y no querría profundizar en la cuestión. – Yuna calló, miró a Haruto y dejó que la charla siguiera su curso.

- En fin, veremos ante los encantos de quién cae rendida _Miss Bondad_. – Dijo Souma decidido.

Todos estaban en el recreo, todos estaban en grupos, ella estaba sola, había almorzado dentro del salón. Si bien todos la habían invitado a almorzar ella rechazó todas las invitaciones, todavía no se sentía con ánimos de hacer amistades. Aún le quedaban unos veinte minutos para seguir explorando el establecimiento. Lo único que caminaba ya era puro parque, se había alejado un poco del ala correspondiente a la secundaria, avanzó un poco más y se encontró con una reja alta, muy trabajada, color verde oscuro, cubierta por una enredadera de orquídeas, no podía subir la reja, poco podía curiosear ya que la enredadera obstruía su vista; escuchó unas pisadas en el césped:

- Está prohibido pasar por ahí, si quieres ver lo que hay del otro lado tienes que entrar por la entrada de la otra calle. – era la voz de un chico, ella decidió darse la vuelta. Él la miró sorprendido ante esos ojos celestes que lo observaban con cuidado y timidez.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Capítulo 14_**

Juntaba sus carpetas con cuidado, había sido la última en quedarse pero estaba feliz, sus tardes dejaron de ser aburridas, podría volver a su casa junto con Kouga y los demás que salían de su práctica de deporte. Se seguía sintiendo el aroma a sándalo de Eden, trataba de no prestarle mucha atención ya que detestaba a su memoria olfativa que la trasportaba a otro momento, a otra fecha, a otro lugar y hora. Había decidido cambiar de perfume, comenzó a usar uno de orquídeas, sin lugar a dudas era totalmente distinto y de esa manera él también podría llegar a olvidar ese momento tan vergonzoso. La última carpeta, ya estaba todo listo, podía irse a esperar a los muchachos tranquilamente, suspiró aunque ese suspiro le hizo honor a su definición y fue tan pero tan breve al escuchar que la puerta de entrada se abrió, escuchó pasos, pasos muy serenos, solamente podían ser de una sola persona; no sabía porqué se sentía inquieta, se suponía que ella ya había despejado todas las dudas con él. Eden se hizo presente en el cuarto, la luz del atardecer iluminaba tenuemente sus ojos turquesas, se acercó tranquilamente hacía uno de los cajones que estaban cerca de Yuna, guardó unos papeles. Al concluir con su tarea se puso de pie y la observó con su mirada...

- Yuna, te noto distante.

- ¿Distante? Estoy normal.

- ¿Porqué me evitas?

- Sabes que no te evito, de hecho, pensé que habíamos dejado en claro un par de asuntos.

- ¿Realmente me quieres fuera en ese aspecto? – preguntó un tanto decepcionado.

- Será lo mejor para ambos, Eden. Como te he dicho antes, sé que alguien mejor para ti habrá. – terminó de recoger sus cosas, tomó su mochila y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

- Entonces... – la toma bruscamente de la mano – quiero que te despidas de mi...

- ¿Despedirm-...? – Sus labios chocaron contra los del chico, nuevamente cayó, cayó en eso que ella daba por sentado que era un juego; quería soltarse, hacía fuerza pero Eden era un poco más fuerte que ella. Pudo sentir que sus mejillas se iban humedeciendo, pero ella no lloraba, no estaba tan movilizada sentimentalmente, esas lágrimas eran de Eden, quien lloraba silenciosamente mientras la besaba. Ante esas lágrimas no pudo con su genio, lo abrazó, sintió su aroma a sándalo, acarició sus cabellos tan sedosos. Eden se calmó, el beso cesó mas él no dejó de abrazarla.

- Eres tan cruel que hasta de aroma has cambiado. Me encantaría saber qué piensas realmente de mi para no tomarme seriamente y alejarte como lo haces, para decirme que hay alguien mejor que tú...

- No sé si juegas así con todas, no sé cómo eres, Eden... me encantaría conocere más pero...

- ...pero no quieres... ¿verdad? ... De acuerdo, pero, mis esperanzas no se desvanecerán de la nada... te lo prometo. Solamente espero que mi destino no me obligue a abandonar mis sentimientos tan extraños hacia ti. – vuelve a abrazarla fuertemente.

- ...Eden... – La tarde se iba opacando, Yuna sentía algo extraño en ese abrazo y por primera vez sintió una punzada en su alma, nunca nadie le hizo sentir eso pero Eden lo logró. ¿Sería cierto lo que él sentía por ella? Si era verdad estaba bien pero de no ser así ella estaba en la hoguera porque ya era demasiado tarde, esa punzada era profunda, ella la negaría y no se la mostraría al príncipe.

Emprendió su regreso a casa, no iba a dejar que lo vieran llorando en su casa. Había sido un día muy extraño para él, nunca en su vida una chica le había dicho que no, pero el problema no era ese sino que por primera vez le dolía algo más que su orgullo: él también sentía esa misma punzada que Yuna, ninguno de los dos se lo confesaría aunque Eden había sacado a relucir su lado más sentimental con ella. No sabía si echarle la culpa a Achilles Tartini cuando le ofreció aquella bebida extraña o si culparse a sí mismo por no controlarse al estar ebrio; como sea, esa bebida logró ponerlo en evidencia con Yuna, le había dado una mano pero fue en demasía. Debería asumir que le han dicho que No y que esta vez fue un No que le afectaría, tendría que cargar con esa cruz. Solamente le quedaban 2 cuadras para llegar a su casa, vio una pareja caminando en dirección contraria, riendo, molestándose entre ellos; él pensó en las novias que jamás tuvo y en sus miles de conquistas aunque ninguna pretendida; por una vez en su vida anhelaba poder estar en una misma secuencia como aquella pareja pero con Yuna; por primera vez quería olvidarse de que todas las mujeres para él eran unas víboras, que eran interesadas, malvadas... Yuna pisaba esas serpientes...

El nudo en su garganta continuaba ahí, no se iba, sentía como si miles de guerreros le estuviesen clavando sus espadas en su estómago ¡qué angustia más amarga! Abrió la puerta y entró a su mansión, todo tan tranquilo, tan silencioso, lo mejor sería ir a su dormitorio y dormir un rato para calmarse. Al desplomarse en su cama sus nervios se iban distanciando, poco a poco se iba acordando de esa despedida con Yuna, sonrió pero al rato la nostalgia se apoderó de su genio, miró al techo y poco a poco empezaba a tornarse aguado, estaba por llorar otra vez, dos veces en un mismo día ¡qué verguenza! La lágrima estaba a punto de salir de su ojo derecho pero fue atajada por el llamado a la puerta...

- _Eden... Eden ¿puedo entrar?_

- ¿Qué quieres?

- _Tengo que darte un aviso... entraré._- la puerta se abrió, unos cabellos rosados se movían graciosamente su paso.

- Pensaba que estabas en el trabajo, hermana.

- Hace como 2 horas que he regresado, tú te has tardado más de la cuenta.

- ¿Qué tenías para decirme?

- Iba a decirte que te alistes: hoy vendrán a cenar unas personas que visitan a papá.

- Cuando dices eso quiere decir que no los conocemos...

- Así es... en fin, arriba y a alistarte... ponte bonito, hermanito.

Siempre era así, automático, venían personas que ellos no conocían pero por los negocios siempre todos tenían que lucir impecables. Ya estaba acostumbrado a cenar con personas que no conocía, aunque su padre también estaba lleno de amigos, las cenas de negocios eran las más abundantes. Él se aburría, trataba de escucharlo todo porque algún día ese sería su trabajo, estar al frente del negocio familiar, pero aún así, debido a su juventud, se aburría. Veía a su hermana como alguien más capaz para estar al frente de la empresa, además era una abogada, sería un buen respaldo, él solamente quería estudiar Astronomía y sentirse conforme consigo mismo, aunque presentía que su familia frustraría aquél deseo y quizás otras cosas más.

Cerró la canilla de la ducha, tomó la toalla y empezó a secarse tranquilamente, tomó su ropa interior y se la colocó, notó que sus nalgas habían crecido un poco más, empezaba a creer que las prácticas de fútbol ya eran demasiado y que solamente tendría que quedarse en el club de Astronomía; tomó su perfume de sándalo, se acordó de Yuna, aplicó el vaporizador, el aroma invadía el baño, lo sedaba; siguió colocándose sus pantalones; deslizó su camisa y se la abrochó, poco a poco empezaba a impregnarse de sándalo; se puso sus medias y se calzó sus zapatos negros; peinó sus cabellos... ya estaba listo, otra noche más en la que debería estar en piloto automático.

Al descender por las escaleras escuchó que había demasiado ruído en el hall de entrada, al parecer la visita había llegado; siguió avanzando pero una mano suave lo frenó:

-_ Eden... te ves bien, querido._

- Gracias, madre.

- Solamente haría falta una corbata... – Medea lo toma por el cuello de la camisa, arreglándola, mirándolo con esa mirada serena.

- No, así estoy bien. Tú deberías sacarte un par de anillos, estás muy enjoyada...

- No seas mentiroso, hijito, solamente me lo dices porque te dije lo de la corbata – rió

- ¿Quiénes son los que vienen hoy?

- Es un amigo de tu padre, no viene solo, así que sé un buen chico.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Tú solamente ve al hall.

Siempre hacía caso a su madre, se apresuró en dirigirse hacia el hall, ya estaba vacío, escuchaba voces desde el living, muchas risas, parecía un encuentro ameno...

- _Eden, hijo, ven..._ – la voz de su padre que lo llamaba. Al llegar se lo topó, este lo tomó de los hombros – Quiero presentarte a un muy amigo mío – Eden dirigió su mirada hacia su derecha, detrás de su padre se encontraba un señor alto, robusto, sus cabellos estaban encanecidos y tenía una prominente barba, vestido de negro, su rictus estaba serio pero su mirada al parecer era cálida, o por lo menos eso encerraban sus ojos miel – él es Ionia Dalaras, la última vez que lo viste tenías nueve años.

- Encantado nuevamente de volver a verlo, señor. – Eden lo saludó educadamente aunque no tan cálido.

- Has crecido mucho, Eden. Te has vuelto un muchacho muy apuesto. Ludwig, tu hijo y también tu hija son como enviados del Olimpo. – Dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda a Eden.

- Muchas gracias, amigo. Ambos salieron hermosos como sus madres.

- Ah, yo no tendré hijos pero tengo a alguien muy especial, no eres el único que tiene ángeles...

- Ah sí, la vi cuando llegaron – Ludwig dirige su mirada a Eden - A Sonia ya se la he presentado, te la presentaré a ti – tornó su mirada hacia la izquierda, en el sillón estaba alguien – ella es la sobrina de Ionia – Eden miró a la persona que estaba sentada allí, llevaba un vestido blanco que se destacaba por la ayuda de un petticoat; sus zapatitos de color beige; sus manos juntas sobre su regazo; al encontrarse con esos ojos celestes recordó lo que había visto la mañana anterior, eran dos cristales celestes que escondían una gran pureza. Se había quedado un tanto atónito – se llama Aria. – la niña se puso de pie y articuló sus labios:

- Un gusto.

- No es la primera vez que la veo. – dijo Eden sin responder al saludo cortés de la niña- la vi ayer en los jardines del Theotokos, pero no nos presentamos. ¿Has podido curiosear lo que buscabas ayer? – todos se quedaron descolocados porque no sabían de qué hablaba el muchacho.

- Sí, gracias. – ella sonrió mínimamente y se sonrojó.

- Un gusto conocerte, Aria.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Capítulo 15_**

La cena era de lo más tranquila, los amigos hablaban de sus negocios e inversiones, temas aburridos a los oídos del joven Eden, Medea, como buena esposa, se mostraba interesada en la charla y Sonia, como abogada que era, debía demostrar sus habilidades y adquirir más experiencia con las charlas de sus mayores. Así que su gran distracción era ver cómo esa niña observaba todo tan tranquila y callada; apostaba a que ella no entendía un rábano de todo ello pero que vivía a costa de las ganancias de su tío Ionia. Otras cosas ocupaban su mente, no se olvidaba de Yuna y de cómo podría hacer para olvidarla ya que ella no confiaba en él pero tampoco quería conocerlo más a fondo como para permitirle estar a su lado. No podía permitirse lucir triste en una reunión y más si su padre estaba tan feliz, miró fijamente su plato, el cual estaba vacío, pensó en pedir un poco más de comida pero estaba inapetente.

Ludwig e Ionia se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron al living, todos los siguieron, allí las maids ofrecerían en copas bien presentadas coctels de frutas. Aria se sirvió una y la miró con cuidado, todos los colores estaban ahí, se veía tan apetitosa pero era tan hermosa la presentación como para estropearla, miró para ambos lados, todos saboreando el postre, todos, menos Eden. Todos sociabilizaban menos ellos dos, ella se estaba aburriendo.

- ¿No comerás tu postre? – preguntó un poco temerosa.

- No tengo mucho apetito.

- Está deliciosa, sería muy descortés no probar lo que hicieron las maids... – se sorprendió sola - ¡perdón! No quise ser tan atrevida.

- Supongo que tienes razón, lo probaré- Su cucharita tomó unos trocitos de frutillas y de kiwis y los probó. Los saboreó lentamente. Aria lo observaba, no sabía porqué, pero la relajaba. – Está delicioso. – Se percató que nadie los tenía en cuenta en la conversación, eso también a él lo aburría aunque fuera de pocas palabras – Oye, este ambiente es aburrido, salgamos al balcón.

La noche estaba bonita, estrellada, el balcón estaba tenuemente iluminado. En una de las esquinas se encontraba un gran banco. El chico hizo un gesto para que Aria se sentara, él se quedó de pie recostado por los balaustres. Un silencio reinó por unos segundos, no se miraban, pero quizás era mejor eso a que estar entre tanta charla y no decir nada, mejor era estar callados en un lugar silencioso y así no se sentirían desubicados.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Eden? – pregunta la chica.

- Sí, estoy bien, ¿Sucede algo?

- Es que desde que llegué te veo preocupado o desanimado. – nuevamente cae en la cuenta de sus palabras - ¡perdóname! Nuevamente estoy haciendo preguntas que quizás no quieres responder.

- No te preocupes. Eres considerada en preguntar por el ánimo de alguien que recién conoces. – Lo dijo mirándola brevemente y luego miró hacia el jardín – Supongo que a todos alguna vez nos pasa, que se puede tener todo pero no exactamente lo que uno desea o necesita.

- ¿No puedes alcanzar un objetivo?

- No lo llamaría objetivo, llamaría sentir... Yo lo he alcanzado, no sé si esa persona lo logró.

- Ah, lo comprendo. ¿Estás enamorado?

- Digamos que sí. – Aria ríe levemente - ¿De qué te ríes?

- Es notorio, no puedes suponerlo, te sucede.

- ¿Y tú? ¿te has enamorado alguna vez?

- Yo...

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Tengo trece años...

- Eres pequeña... Disculpa, te he hecho una pregunta un tanto fuerte para tu edad.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que la palabra "amor" no es fuerte para tu edad? – Eden se quedó pasmado ante esa pregunta tan desafiante por parte de esa niña, así como se la veía inofensiva, con su vestido blanco, sentada, mirando serenamente, esa pregunta fue una puñalada. Era verdad, para él hablar de amor era algo también un tanto extraño, fuerte, sentir amor era feo, aunque de a ratos le fuera exquisito.

- Eres atrevida - Aria se inquietó – pero tienes razón, y quizás por eso el amor es fuerte, porque es una tortura tan dulce que a cualquiera le costaría bastante caro.

- Hablas como si te hubiese sucedido algo terrible.

- Lo terrible es saber que tus sentimientos son interpretados como viles mentiras... eso es lo peor.

- Pero podrás recuperarte, tu rostro me dice eso.

- Gracias, Aria... – miró su reloj – creo que debería ir a dormir, me siento cansado, fue un día tenso.

- No te detendré, pero, mañana es sábado.

- Sí, lo sé, pero siento el cansancio. Me disculparás. – La toma del hombro - Gracias por escucharme, Aria. Nos veremos en el Theotokos, quiero creer.

- Sí... – sonrió gentilmente – que descanses, Eden.

- Tú también. – Se marchó del balcón, Aria pudo escuchar cómo saludaba a los demás presentes en el living, nuevamente explicando que el cansancio lo superaba. Ella se levantó del banco. – ... al final no me has dejado responderte si me he enamorado alguna vez...

Se acostó, luego de una jornada terrible para él, sintió que luego de esa charla con Aria estaba más tranquilo, pudo hacer su descargo, no como él quería pero algo fue algo. La niña le pareció muy bonita pero era muy "novicia" para él, era quizás el perfil femenino que su madre le había inculcado alguna vez para que aspirara pero la bravura de Yuna superaba todos esos conceptos. Miró al techo, sintió esa punzada en el pecho, la detestaba pero la disfrutaba, era horrible, pero la adoraba...

- _Yuna... ¿alguna vez has sentido esta punzada? Me pregunto yo... _


End file.
